


Fraternity: Akatsuki

by Emmlire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Conflict, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Gender Identity, God Complex, Illegal Activities, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Non-Ninja, Oaths & Vows, Obsession, OoC at times, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Sibling Incest, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmlire/pseuds/Emmlire
Summary: Itachi, a soon to be freshman at Konoha University, is hiding a huge secret which catches the attention of a prestigious fraternity known as "Akatsuki".Akatsuki is filled with members with their own dark secrets and questionable motives who claim they can help him.Itachi is now left with a decision: Either join Akatsuki and be happy for the first time in his life or continue his life being miserable.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all you wonderful readers!
> 
> This is my first Naruto fan fiction and I'm excited! I've had this story in my computer for a long time and I just got the confidence to post it to see what everyone thinks. 
> 
> I've got a lot of this story already written and it's pretty long.  
> Like most of my stories, depending on how well it does I'll post the next chapter. If no one seems to like it I'll take it down.
> 
> I want to say in advance I'm so sorry for any mistakes!

Konoha University is known as one of the most top-rated schools in the country. A prestigious school where some of the most exceptional, wealthiest, and high-class families from all around the world have attended. Konoha University offers their students the opportunity to explore and discover their boundaries by providing the best education money can buy. 

There is no other school that can compete. Konoha University is also home to the famous “Akatsuki Fraternity”. The Akatsuki is one of the most exclusive fraternities that only certain…desired traits are admitted. 

Every year, students try their hand and believe they have what it takes to be a part of the Akatsuki family simply because of their background, social statues, or intellectual achievements. These are important factors however, it is not the only things the Akatsuki focuses on when choosing their members. 

Only those who have been hand chosen and personally invited are given the opportunity to join. A difficult task because no one really knows the true requirements Akatsuki seeks for when choosing their members. Those who have been chosen are sworn into a life of secrecy which has never be revealed to the public.

Down into a windowless room in fraternity house of Akatsuki only the flicker of a single light dimmed the room and casted a silhouette of a figure on the old stone walls. Standing slightly out from the shadows reach the figure stood patiently in an almost Zen like waiting for his informant to return. Not a sound disturbed the silence until a new person joined the room.

“Welcome back, Zetsu” the shady figured addressed with a deep relaxed voice. “I assume you have completed your mission?” Zetsu appeared out of the shadows almost as if he come through the solid stone. 

Walking into the lit center of the meeting room was a tall man with a face and hair perfectly split down the middle of half black and half white. Two bright yellow eyes burned as he opened his eyes and directed the towards the silhouette. 

He was wearing the official Akatsuki’s uniform that was a long black robe with a high collar and the robe that stopped before touching the ground. It was also designed with multiple red clouds symbolling the brotherhood of Akatsuki. Zetsu was known as the fraternity’s informant. 

Every year, hundreds of applications are submitted and some ‘screening’ needed to be done before making their final decisions. 

“Yes, there are a few good candidates. However, after immense research and tracking, we believe we have narrowed it down to one.” Zetsu explained in a low pitch voice. At the same time, pulled out a thick document filled with information about said candidate.

A picture on top of the file showed a young man with long ebony hair pulled in a low pony tail and bangs that famed his face. His dark onyx eyes matched his hair, and sported a clear complexion save for two lines under each eye.

“His name is Itachi Uchiha. A senior at Konoha High School and plans to attend Konoha University after graduation. He is the eldest son of the famous Uchiha. The same Uchiha’s who owns one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in all Konoha. He will be graduating the top of his class, shows he is president of the student council…” 

As Zetsu continued down his long list of Itachi’s achievements the stern hand of the shaded man soon interrupted him no longer wishing his informant to continue.

The mysterious man took a couple of steps into the insignificant amount of light in the room. His face held no signs of emotion keeping a professional persona. He too was wearing the same long black robe with red clouds though his hair was a bright orange giving his already pale appearance a shine. 

His face was pierced with many different rods and metals that would get him many strange looks from the public eye. 

“This Uchiha does sound like a worthy candidate. Though his accomplishments are impressive I fail to see how he stands out from all the others that we have investigated.” The leader exclaimed as his voice changing to a more irritated tone to show his disinterest. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Zetsu. I would have believed you would have found someone a little be more interesting and worth my time. I’m sorry, I do not believe this Uchiha has what it takes to be an Akatsuki.” 

With that the leader ended the meeting and turned to exit the room until he was stopped by Zetsu’s next words.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Zetsu exclaimed, his deep low pitch voice turned lighter. “On the surface he seems rather average, however with the many hours spent tracking him and researching we were able to find something interesting about him that would jeopardize his future if it would happen to fall into the wrong hands.” The informant hinted causing the orange haired man to pause and begin reconsidering his previous statement. 

“Oh, really?” he replied with a little more interest in his voice. “Tell me more about this Itachi Uchiha”


	2. Itachi's Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part now we can begin the actual story :)  
> Remember that this is a yaoi story and their will be a lot of impure thoughts at times. 
> 
> With that please enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!

“I’m home” Itachi announced returning late from a student council meeting. He took off his shoes and placing them neatly against the wall by the door. Itachi was considered that of a prodigy in the family. His grades were always well surpassed those of his peers, he was kind, handsome, and all around a good guy. Now a senior and soon to be graduate it was time for him to start thinking about his future and what he wanted to do with his life or, so his father would say. 

He had already many offers into well respected Universities, including Konoha University. The University his father had already decided would be the best for him. Since his father was the founder of a major company he encouraged Itachi to follow in his footsteps. This put Itachi under a great deal of pressure not to disappoint his father who believed him to be none other than perfect.

Itachi grew to loathe the word, “perfect”. His whole life that is what everyone labeled him as. Itachi disagreed knowing he was anything but perfect. He wanted his father to be proud of him like most kids though Itachi found it exhausting always trying to keep up his “perfect” persona. 

Sadly, it had become something his mind was conditioned at a young age causing him to feel trapped in someone life other than his own. The only time Itachi felt he could let a little bit of his guard down was when he spent time with the most precious person he held dear to his heart.

“Welcome home, nii-san!” an excited raven welcomed his brother by throwing his arms around his brother giving him a big hug. Ever since the time he could walk, Sasuke had always been there to greet him when he came home. The smile never left his innocent face seeing his big brother come through those doors.

Although Sasuke and him did share certain characteristics such as thick black hair and shining black eyes. It was Sasuke’s gentle features and pale skin which made him radiate true outer beauty. 

“How was your day?” Sasuke asked releasing Itachi from his embrace.

“It was pleasant. Thank you for asking” Itachi replied having a smile reach his face when looking into the sweet, happy eyes of Sasuke.   
“How was your day, little brother?” Itachi ask genuine interested in anything his brother had to say.

“It was so boring” Sasuke complained “it’s the first day back from spring break and Iruka sensei is already talking about our next test” Sasuke gave the cutest little pout that made Itachi smile even more. He was too adorable. 

“Well, if you need help studying I am always here for you” Itachi said patting his brother on the head to show some form of sympathy to his pouting kin. “Thank you!” Sasuke replaced his pout with a smile once more. 

Together they walked into the kitchen where their mother, Mikoto, was finishing the last preparations for dinner.

“Welcome home Itachi, I didn’t expect you home so late. Is everything ok?” Mikoto asked having a slight worried expression painted on her face. She always worried about Itachi knowing he was under a lot of stress for someone his age. “Everything is fine, mother” Itachi stated with a fake smile as he sat down at the table followed by Sasuke who sat in the seat right next to Itachi. “Student council lasted longer than I had anticipated. We were deciding what themes and programs for the rest of the school year and graduation” 

“That must be exciting, planning your own graduation.” she expressed with a lovely smile “And little Sasuke will be starting his first year of high school next year. My little boys are turning into men” Her smile slowly turning into a frown as she thought of her sweet boys growing up and eventually leave the nest. 

Snapping out of the small emotional moment, she was experiencing Mikoto picked up where she left off with dinner. “So Itachi, have you decided which college you will be entering?” 

Before Itachi could open his mouth, a broad voice interrupted to answer the question for him.  
“Of course, he knows. We’ve been over this. He is going to Konoha University. That is where the best of best attend and Itachi is the best” Fugaku stated in a proudly as he walked into the kitchen to join his family. 

“Welcome home dear. You finished work early, how wonderful” Mikoto commented with a nice, sweet smile. “Sasuke, could you be a dear and help set the table for me?” 

“Yes, mother” Sasuke complied as he stood up from the table and crossed the kitchen to grab the plates and utensils. Itachi’s attention was immediately focused on his younger brother. Itachi couldn’t help but stare at his cute little brother reach up to grab the plates on the top shelf. The large stretch to collect the plates caused his shirt slightly to lift exposing a little bit of his flat stomach.

Sasuke was so polite and helpful to others. That was one of the things that made Itachi fall in love with him. 

He agreed with his mother recent statement about her boys turning into men. Sasuke had grown a bit taller and he could see some parts of his body were beginning to turn leaner and more masculine. His cute baby face was more boyish, but still held its innocence that was Sasuke. Which only made Itachi feel more guilty and sick about the forbidden feelings he harvested for his own brother. 

Thinking back, he didn’t quite understand why he had developed these feeling for Sasuke in the first place. It was an accident that he could never fix no matter how hard he tried. He had been in denial ever since his first unbrotherly thought occurred into his head when he was about Sasuke’s age. Ever since the has continued getting progressively worse with age.

Itachi was stirred from his dream like state when his father addressed him abruptly. “Itachi, are you listening to me?” Fugaku hissed, having been calling his son’s name for some time.

“What? Yes, sorry father” Itachi shook his head to redirect his attention to his father. Knowing full well it was dangerous to space out when his father was in the room.  
“Are you going to major in business like me or are you going into medicine?” His father asked again with a deep scowl across his face showing the irritation from the lack of respect he was being given. 

“I have not decided, yet” Itachi answered waiting for his father’s disapproval comments about his indecisive decision. It was one of the many topics he hated talking about with his father. Basically, giving him one of two choices of which field to major in. Medicine did not interest Itachi in the least bit. Every parent dreamed of the day they could say that their child was a successful doctor. And business, well business Itachi believed was just a game of popularity. It didn’t matter how good you were just a matter of how low you’re willing to sink to make yourself and the company look good and climb your way to the top. But Itachi would just keep that to himself. 

“Well, you had better decide soon. Both programs are highly competitive and hard to get in to. The school is not going to wait around while you make up your mind” Fugaku commented with his arms crossed not giving any mind to his other son placing a plate in front of him.

“Don’t worry, father. I will decide shortly” Itachi assured keeping his frustration he buried in the compounds of his chest, wishing his father would drop the conversation and they could have one peaceful evening without a rundown of his life.

A silent tension filled the room except for the sounds of utensils clanking on the plates and the forced small talk of his mother. Itachi quickly finished his dinner and asked to be excused claiming to have much work to do. Glad to be out of range from his father’s judgmental and unwanted comments. 

Itachi extended upstairs to hide in the confines of his room. Looking around, everything was as he left it. Clean wooden floors and neutral colored walls with a single window. The room was furnished with a desk with a laptop, chair, and bed with side table. There wasn’t much because Itachi didn’t need much. He rarely spent any time in his room to enjoy such luxuries normal teenagers his age would enjoy. It was enough for homework and sleep. 

Itachi sat down at his computer chair and let out an exhausted sigh, reminding himself that it was almost over. He knew he couldn’t rest long when there was homework and student council work to be done. Fortunately for him, the homework was nothing to problematic and could provide an easy distraction from his daily problems. 

Some time had passed and Itachi was nearly finished with the last part of the student council paper. When he was broken from his concentration from a tiny knock from his door. He did not need to look up to know that it was his precious little brother paying him a visit. 

“Yes Sasuke, is there anything I can help you with?” Itachi said through the door knowing Sasuke could hear him. As if on cue, Sasuke opened the door and peaked inside to see his brother occupied with his own work.

“Oh, you’re busy” Sasuke said with a disappointed frown. “It’s ok, I just-” Itachi stopped him “I’m never too busy for you, Sasuke. What do you need?” Sasuke’s frown soon turned into a smile of gratitude. “Well, I have some math homework and I could use your help.” Sasuke said hearing the relief in his voice.

Letting out an inaudible sigh in defeat, Itachi udder the words. “Go get your book.” Knowing full well Sasuke was the only one to have such power over him. 

Sasuke thanked his brother before running down the hall into his room to get his textbook.   
As Itachi waited for Sasuke to retrieve his textbook, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He imagined Sasuke in his room helping him with his homework, as usual. Except this time, He had his arms wrapped lovingly around the slender body of Sasuke who was sitting on his lap and not in the extra chair beside his desk. He rested his chin on one of Sasuke’s shoulders and started caressing his side and stomach under his shirt. Feeling the smooth, silky skin on his fingertips. 

Itachi could feel himself becoming aroused and his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. Not caring if Sasuke could feel his problem growing beneath him. Itachi held his brother closer to his chest and began rubbing his hips onto Sasuke’s clothed butt. He could hear his brother gasp as he began to speed up and hold him tighter. “Nii-san” Sasuke moaned and his eyes closed focusing on the pleasure. “Yes, my love?” Itachi whispered in his ear as he moved to lick and kiss his brother neck. 

“Nii-san” Sasuke whined louder when he felt his brother glide his fingers over his own problem and latched on to his neck with his mouth. Itachi loved hearing his brother moan for him as he continued to pleasure his forbidden angel. 

“Yes, say my name. Let everyone know you belong to me.” “Nii-san”,” Nii-san”…  
“Nii-san?..”, “Nii-san?..”

“Yes?” Itachi absentmindedly answered awaking from his day dream to see his little brother giving him a concerned look. “Are you ok?” Sasuke asked laying his book down on the desk. 

“Of course, why do you ask?” Itachi replied in his normal calm and composed voice as he sat up straight. Hiding the evidence of his previous thoughts that once filled his head of his desired needs. “You’ve been out of it since dinner. Are you getting sick? Maybe you should take a break. Get some sleep.” Sasuke suggested bringing his hand up to touch Itachi’s face, checking for any signs of a temperature. 

Before his hand could make contact with his brother face it was snatched out of the air by the hand of his older brother. “I’m perfectly fine...I promise” Itachi reassured his brother continuing to hold Sasuke’s hand feeling the softness of his skin just like that in his day dream. Sasuke gave a hard look into Itachi’s eyes to find any sign of a lie. 

Itachi released Sasuke’s smaller hand and ushered them into the world of math.  
He secretly loved when Sasuke asked for help. Knowing they can be themselves and make mistakes around each other without any judgement. Yet another reason Itachi fell in love with him.

It took many years, but Itachi was finally able to make peace with these forbidden feelings that haunted him and kept him up at night. Trusting that as long as he never acted upon his feeling then everything would be all right. No one will ever know. It was his secret that he will take to his grave. 

However, as time passed, Itachi found it harder and harder to control his developing urges. The two Uchiha brother had always shared a close brotherly relationship, but as they got older Itachi feared others would not understand their close relationship and eventually start asking question. 

Itachi knew the best thing he could do was put space between him and Sasuke. One of the reasons Itachi busied himself with many activities. The less down time he had, the more control he had over his thoughts and feelings. Though, he never completely deny himself of his brother.

“…And you square the number in the parenthesis and you have your answer” Itachi explained the final problem to Sasuke. Letting out a sigh of relief that his homework was finished Sasuke gave a sweet smile. “I don’t think I’d be able to do it without you. Thanks.” Sasuke said as he collected his homework and book. 

“Nii-san, how did you get to be so smart?” Sasuke asked “You’re smart too Sasuke. Just because you don’t understand a couple of problems doesn’t mean you’re not smart” 

“I know, it’s just the way father talks about you and everything that you do. I could never compete with you” Sasuke said with a sad voice and gripping his book tighter to his chest. Itachi was confident he was strong enough to handle any pressure his father threw at him, but seeing his brother being affected as well hurt Itachi more than ever. 

He wished he knew the right words to say to make is precious little brother smile once more. Looking at Sasuke with an apologetic smile “You know, me and you are not here to compete, Sasuke. We are brothers and we are here to help one another be our best” 

“I just wish I knew how I could get better. I know what dad thinks of me… and I don’t want you to start thinking less of me too” Sasuke admitted in a small voice not making eye contact. Too embarrassed to see what his brother may be thinking of him right now. Before Sasuke could think twice he was being pulling into two strong arms. Itachi held Sasuke tight until he was sure Sasuke understood. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could someone so sweet and wonderful as his baby brother think we was anything less?

“I love you, Sasuke. From the moment, I first saw you I was so happy to call you my brother. Nothing you could do would make me stop loving you or think less of you.” Itachi released Sasuke from his embrace.   
“Look at me, Sasuke” Itachi said in a seriously. “You are perfect the way you are. You don’t need to change anything. You are doing fine just being yourself. I will always be here for you, you have nothing to worry about.” 

Thankful to see some of his word reached his little brother. Sasuke always felt much better after talking with his brother. Grateful he had someone in his life to look after him and take an interest. Sometimes, he thought he should hate his brother for stealing all of father’s praise. Hate him because everything seemed to work out in Itachi’s favor while he had to work twice as hard and it still wasn’t close to his brother’s level. Still, Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to feel his way about him. Itachi was always there when he needed him and always gave him the attention and praised he longed for. His brother was his motivation and his best friend.

“I love you too, nii-san” Sasuke said embracing his brother into another hug. Itachi wished that moments like this could last forever. If he could spend the rest of his life with only his little brother by his side, he would consider himself the luckiest man alive. Hearing Sasuke say he loves him was like heaven to his ear. He only hoped that one day it would hold the same meaning that his did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you to those for leaving kudos and comments. It helps me know how well the story is going and how everyone is liking it! 
> 
> Stay Awesome Everyone!


	3. An Inspiring Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone!
> 
> I just finished the new chapter! So here it is. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'm not the best writer but I try my hardest :)  
> There is a small thing I forgot to mention that I'll note at the end.

Morning came too early for Itachi. He dreaded the task of waking from his dream world to face the harsh reality of the real world. He rolled over to look at the bright red numbers flashing 6:30 AM, signaling him to wake up. Pushing the button to silence his alarm. Itachi sat up. And gave a big stretch before started his morning routine of heading towards the bathroom down the hallway that separated his and Sasuke’s room. 

Itachi removed his night attire and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and adjusted it to a lukewarm temperature giving him a moments peace before his day began. After finishing his shower, he quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his long hair into its signature ponytail. He emerged from the bathroom wearing his school uniform of a white button-down shirt, a red tie, and a navy-blue jacket and pants. 

Itachi descended the stairs with his natural grace and into the kitchen where he saw his mother cleaning up some dishes. Itachi breathed a silent relief noticing his father was not present. He must have left early this morning. That is how Itachi preferred it. Not having the risk answering some of those tedious questions his father loved to ask. 

Itachi helped himself to the coffee over on the counter and sat down at the table in his usual seat. Placing his coffee mug down and picking up the newspaper to see what current events would be happening today. 

“Good morning, sweetie” Mikoto greeted Itachi with her normal sweet voice. “Would you like some breakfast?” she asked as she already started preparing some eggs for Sasuke. Though she already knew the answer her elder son did not eat in the mornings, but drink a single cup of coffee, she still liked to ask. 

“No, I have my coffee, thank you.” Itachi replied not looking up from his newspaper and taking a sip of said coffee. 

Mikoto migrated to the table, setting the plate of sunny side up eggs and a glass of juice in the place right beside Itachi and took a sit of her own. “Will you be coming home late again this evening?” Mikoto questioned trying to keep the conversation going.

“I am not sure. I will discuss the final preparations today. If everyone can agree we may be able to get out earlier.” Itachi explained trying to keep the irritated out of his voice. A headache was already starting to form from the thought of handling those idiots who dare call themselves seniors. “Well, I’m sure it won’t be a problem with you in charge.” 

Giving Itachi a reassuring smile before warning out to her youngest son. “Sasuke, hurry up or you won’t have time to eat your breakfast.” She called out for her youngest son. 

Not a few moments later, Itachi heard the footsteps of his precious baby brother rushing down the stairs. “Sorry” Sasuke apologized walking into the kitchen fixing the red tie to his black and white school uniform. 

His black hair was being pulled down from the weight of the water from the shower but was still able to keep its spiky shape. ‘How could someone look so beautiful this early in the morning’ Itachi admired quietly to himself, peeking over top of the paper. Itachi could just imagine helping Sasuke with his shower activities. 

Help wash every inch of his body as he… uhm…Itachi broke his train of thought before he was too far gone. God, he acted like a raging hormonal teenager when Sasuke was around, ‘how pathetic, how disgusting’ he scolded himself, taking another drink of coffee.

Sasuke sat down in front of his plate of eggs and juice. Before taking his first bite, he greeted his brother with the smile Itachi loved. “Good morning, nii-san.”

“Good morning, little brother. Did you sleep well? “Itachi asked putting down his paper for the first time that morning. “Yes, I had a dream about you and me” A dream about me? Itachi could hardly hold back a smile feeling an unusual sense of pride wash over him. Sasuke was having dreams about him. 

This made Itachi happy knowing Sasuke was not dreaming of someone else. “Really, honey? What was it about?” Mikoto pressed happy that her sons got along so well. “Nii-san and I were on this amazing adventure together to find some lost treasure and I used some of my treasure to buy him some dango.” Itachi could only laugh at his brother’s dream. It only confirmed just how cute and innocent his brother was. 

Once Sasuke finished eating and dishes washed it was time for both boys to head off to school. No since in driving since both schools were about ten minutes from one another. This also gave the two brothers some special brother time together every morning.

Sasuke enjoyed the alone morning walks to school with Itachi. Ever since he started high school Itachi has been busier than ever. And when Itachi graduates there won’t be any more morning walks together.

This realization hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. His mind started overflowing with ‘what if’ questions. What if he never got to spend any time with his brother anymore? They already spent less time as it is. What if he completely forgot about him? He didn’t want to lose him. Sasuke then remembered what Itachi told him last night. He trusted his brother and if Itachi could do it so could he. He just need to stay strong and focused!

“Sasuke, are you ok?” Itachi asked giving him a concerned look. Sasuke was so busy motivating himself, he didn’t realize he was falling behind. “Yes, I’m fine” Sasuke replied with a forced smile, running to catch up with his brother. “Are you sure you’re not the one who’s sick?” Itachi questioned running his fingers through his brother’s now dry, thick spiky hair a couple of times. Giving him a chance to tell the truth one more time. “Yeah, I just went to bed a little too late last night.” Sasuke explained, trying to convince his brother. 

Itachi was still unsure how truthful Sasuke was being, however, he decided to drop it as they took the final moments before reaching the middle school. The two brothers said their goodbyes as Sasuke made his way into the schoolyard. 

“Hey, Sasuke!” a familiar voice shouted. Sasuke turned around to see his childhood friend Naruto Uzumaki running towards him. Naruto was a good friend even though he could sometimes get on his nerves depending on how hyperactive his friend was that day. Though, Naruto could be annoying, he meant well, and Sasuke knew if he ever needed anything Naruto would always be there for him. 

“Good morning, Naruto” Sasuke replied walking together into the school. The hallways were littered with kids and not one teacher in sight. Sasuke hated school in the mornings because there was no organization. Kids were yelling at other kids across the halls. They were making immature sounds and inappropriate comments to one another not caring who heard. Sasuke’s parents paid a lot of money for him to attend private school, not a circus. After maneuvering their way through the obstacle course of students, Sasuke finally made it to his locker. 

“Hey, you know the math homework for last night that’s due today?” Naruto hinted “Let me guess you didn’t finish it and you want to copy mine?” Sasuke guessed not in the mood to humor Naruto for a stupid excuse why did not have his homework this time. “Please!” Naruto begged putting his hands together in a pleading gesture “I’ll owe you big.” Sasuke looked at Naruto, contemplating on whether he should give in to his desperate friend. 

Sasuke let out a deep sign as he opened his backpack and searched for his completed math homework and handed it to him. “Thank you!” Naruto exclaimed his gratitude. Holding the paper up in the air, acting as if he held the key to all his problems. Well, in a sense, he kind of did. “I promise to have this back to you by lunch” Naruto promised, shoving the homework into his orange backpack. “You better or I’ll kill you” Sasuke threatened as he closed his locker and headed to his first class of the morning.  
\-----BREAK-------

Itachi watched Sasuke walked towards his school. When he saw one of Sasuke’s friend approach him and start talking to him, Itachi took that as this que to leave. As the school came closer into view with every step he took more students would appear. 

People would stop him to tell him good morning and occasionally would hear a gaggling group of girls whispering about him. Something like him being handsome, and one after another pressuring each other to go up and talk to him. It was just a normal morning for Itachi Uchiha. Throughout his student career, Itachi was considered popular even though didn’t really have any close friends and was not particularly sociable. 

Not to say people didn’t like him. Fact of the matter was, people were impressed, yet intimidated by Itachi’s intelligence and his ability to stay calm under any type of pressure. Sometimes he wishes he had one friend he could have a serious conversation without the fear of being judged or betrayed. That was one thing he was envious about Sasuke.

Itachi arrived ten minutes early before for the morning bell rang. Singling everyone to go to their rightful classrooms. He simply sat there and waited for the teacher to start class and teach something he didn’t already know. To be honest, Itachi was bored with this place. He didn’t know why he bothered to come anymore. 

School was close to being over and a lot of the students and some of the teacher have already mentally checked out for the summer. The only thing Itachi could do to help stay focused was constantly remind himself that it was almost over. He would soon graduate and be out of here forever. 

What felt like forever, the ringing of the final bell of the day gave Itachi a sweet feel of freedom. Thanks to a certain teacher showing up late and holding the class he was now late for his student council meeting. All he had left was to stop by his locker, grab the papers, tend to the matters of the student council and he could maybe he home early for once. 

Making his way to his locker without breaking a sweat, he was surprised to see someone waiting in front of his locker. They had long blond hair in somewhat high pony tail. The rest hung loosely on their shoulders, covering the left side of their face. From a distance, they could easily be mistaken for a woman, however the closer Itachi got the more masculine the stranger became. 

Itachi was the president of the student council and was familiar with just about every student in the school. He was also not wearing the mandatory school uniform instead he wore a grey t-shirt with a V-neck cut and regular jeans with a couple of noticeable tears assumingly on purpose. 

When Itachi cleared the hallway, now only a few feet to his locker, the strange boy still had not acknowledged Itachi’s presence. He was preoccupied with something in his hands. It looked like he was molding a piece of clay or something into a figurine. 

Feeling his patience run thin, Itachi cleared his throat in an attempt to get the attention of the blond artist. The blond-haired man looked up from what he was doing to give Itachi a cocky smirk. “Excuse me, but you’re in front of my locker.” The young artist scoff under his breath give off the impression he couldn’t be bothered. “Yeah, I know” the blond said as he put the clay figure into his pocket deep pockets and pulled out a card. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the guy still confused why this guy was here and what he wanted. “Is there anything I can help you with?” Itachi pressed trying to hurry this uncomfortable conversation along so he could retrieve the items from his locker and he could be on his way. 

“Are you Itachi Uchiha?” The guy asked, reading directly from the card. Not sure why this strange guy had a card with his name on it Itachi gave a wary look of who wants to know as he answered. “Yes. And who might you be?” 

The blond shoved the card back in his pocket completely ignoring Itachi’s question. “Do you have a moment to talk?”

No, he did not have a moment to talk. He was running further behind schedule which the guy didn’t seem to mind. Keeping his frustration down, Itachi remained collected. “I’m sorry, I really don’t. I’m already behind schedule as it is.” he replied hoping the blond would take the hint and let him have access to his locker.

“Alright.” He merely said much to Itachi’s relief. The man pushed off the front of Itachi’s locker and left the other behind not leaving his name, information, or what he wanted. Itachi just watched as the blond walked right out of the building. 

As confused as he was, Itachi did not have time to think about it too long. He was running late to the student council meeting. What example was he setting for the others if the president cannot be there on time? 

Running as fast as he could Itachi entered the classroom where student council meetings was normally held, fifteen minutes late. Itachi said his apologies for being late and got down to business. He briefly wanted to go over old business and the changes with the graduation program before they discussed the new business for the rest of the semester. 

The student council members were discussing the new changes and their concerns until not ten minutes into the meeting a loud obnoxious fire alarm was going off. 

The school was on fire! Everyone in the student council save for Itachi started to panic and lost the ability to think rationally. Itachi tried to calm everyone down, but to no avail everyone ran out of the classroom leaving Itachi alone. Screams could be heard in the hallway by the remaining students and faculty as they fled from the burning building. 

Itachi could only shake his head before he too left the classroom. That was before he was rudely pulled back into the room by a strong grip on his shoulder. Turning around, Itachi was able to identify who had pulled him back into the class. He became annoyed to discover it was blockade artist from earlier. With a smirk on his face he asked in a smug voice once more. “Hey Uchiha, you got time to talk now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If the story seems to be going slow. It is slow building but it's starting to pick up now. Itachi will soon be introduced to the Akatsuki and we can get started!
> 
> I would also like to say, I may have forgotten to mention Itachi will not be doing anything with Sasuke when he's this young. Later in the story there will be a time skip where Sasuke is older and then they can start confessing feelings.


	4. Double Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry it's taking me so long to update these! I'm focusing on school at the same time. It's crazy but it's ok. Everything is going to work out fine. 
> 
> I hope you guys have fun reading!

The blaring alarm never let up as the two teens stared each other down. This was not the time to be having a conversation. Not when the building was going up in flames. What did this psycho want to talk about so badly that he would risk his life in a burning building? 

“Can’t you hear the alarm? We need to leave this place, immediately.” Itachi warmed the other his voice slightly irritated. 

The blond gave Itachi an amusing look as he appeared to be unphased and in no really hurry to leave. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, hmm. It’s just a small one on the other end of the school. It will put itself out if the fire department hasn’t already. We are in no real danger.” 

How could he possibly know all of this? Unless…

“Did you start the fire?” Itachi questioned while pointing an accusing finger at the smirking artist. Taking his silence as a ‘yes’ Itachi began to lecture on the stupidity of this situation. “Why would you do something like that? People could have been hurt. Are you insane?” 

“Let’s leave the Q's and A’s until later, hmm. I have something I want to discuss with you. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” He replied with a cocky attitude. Itachi was not glaring this guy down hard. He was not about to try and fight this lunatic. 

Deciding to take the easier route, he allowed the blonde his insane idea of fun for now. Itachi straightened out his uniform and kept his usual neutral expression before asking, “who are you and what do you need to talk to me about?”

Hopping up on one of the desks, the smirk never leaving his face. “The name is Deidara. I was given orders to come here in search of a student name of Itachi Uchiha. And here you are.” Deidara stated with his arms in a presenting manner. Seeing the unimpressed look of the Uchiha, Deidara cleared his throat and continued “I am here to personality invite you for the opportunity to join the Akatsuki.” 

Akatsuki? The Akatsuki? And they were wanting him to join? But why? 

Akatsuki was an exclusive fraternity that a lot of people would probably kill to become a part of. Anyone in Itachi’s position would be jumping at this opportunity without any hesitation, and they wanted him to join. Itachi didn’t remember placing an application or doing anything to promote any interest in joining.

Itachi was not even certain if a fraternity was right for him. He was not planning to join a fraternity, and though it did look good on a resume, he had confidence in his own abilities. Besides, did he really want to be a part of a group whose members are arsonists?

Having already made his decision, Itachi picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Pausing for a moment before he spoke. “I do appreciate the offer and taking your time to invite me to your session. However, I’m afraid I must decline. Good day” 

Itachi prepared to walk out the room until the pyro blocked his path, not allowing him to proceed further. “Oh, I think I can persuade you to reconsider your answer.” Deidara said pulling out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to the unexpecting Uchiha. “Not unless you want these to somehow surface to the public.” Itachi was more confused before opening the sealed envelope. He froze with fear as the contents in the envelope were revealed. 

Inside were dozens of pictures of him with Sasuke. Each one of the photos was a different picture that captured suggestive material of how close their brotherly love had exceeded. A few he recognized from when they went to the beach house this spring break. 

Itachi had nothing to hide. It’s not like he did anything with Sasuke that would get him in trouble. Itachi loved his brother but he would never to anything to Sasuke without his consent. Sasuke was too young to do anything of those things anyway. If Itachi was so sure, how come the guilt wouldn’t stop. 

How could this have happened? He was extremely careful to monitor his surroundings before displaying any affection for his brother. No one would understand their brotherly bond. This could not be happening, he was being blackmailed because he had fallen in love with the wrong person. 

Itachi hated himself, not only was his entire future at risk, but now his brother was involved, as well. Sasuke didn’t deserve this. He had done nothing wrong. 

Itachi was slowly dying inside. However, he made sure that his emotions did not reach his outer appearance. Putting the pictures back in the envelop Itachi interrogated the blond, “this is your plan? Blackmail me until I say ‘yes’ to joining your fraternity?” 

Deidara walked closer to Itachi knowing he had the Uchiha right where he wanted him.  
“Blackmail is such an ugly word. No, that was not the original plan, but you left me with no choice. I was given specific instructions if you declined our invitation.” 

Deidara explain in a smug tone not showing any sympathy for the situation. “You don’t have to make your decision now, all we are asking is that you come to our first session and see firsthand what the Akatsuki has to offer you.”

“As if I have a choice in the matter” Itachi hissed about ready to take out his anger on the blonde that dared to tread closer to him. 

“Look, you come to the session. Hear what we have to say. After that you can make your final decision. If you come and still do not want to be a part of group then we will give you the negatives and any other picture we have. That will be the end of it. No questions asked. You’ll never hear from us again.” 

Itachi did not trust this guy for one second. He wished he could suggest to the group where they could shove their invitation. He could care less about what they did to him, but if they dare touch Sasuke, they would be sorry they ever asked him to join. Realizing that there was no other option. 

Itachi gritted his teeth “I will attend only if you promise nothing will get back to Sasuke. If there is a problem, you come to me. Leave Sasuke out of this.” With the terms being set Itachi hesitantly agreed. 

“Great, the first session is this Friday. Let’s say, 6:30 at our fraternity house? Don’t be late, hmm.” Deidara suggested as he made his way towards the exit with a proud walk of mission accomplished. Not before he stopped in the door way not bothering to make eye contact with the steaming Uchiha.

“Oh, and you can keep those pictures. We’ve got plenty, bye.” The blond said before walking out the of the room, leaving behind an enraged Itachi.

Itachi could feel his inner Fugaku rise. He stormed out of the building and headed home where he could try and make sense of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!  
> I really can't wait to meet all the Akatsuki members but that will be later down the chapter :)


	5. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> I'm so sorry about being so slow to update this. School is just hammering me so much. I finally got a little down time before finals!
> 
> School will be over soon so I hope to have more time to write and update. 
> 
> With all that being said, please enjoy the chapter!

Itachi arrived home around 6:00 pm that evening, much later than he was expected, but the walk home was a lot slower than normal. When he finally arrived home, he announced his arrival as he absentmindedly took off his shoes and placed them against the wall. With that, Itachi headed straight to his room, not giving the chance for anyone to stop and ask how his day went. 

He hurried into his room and quickly shut the door behind him. 

“Calm down” he chanted repeatedly to himself trying to clear his mind. Itachi was a rational person and would not let them bully him into submission. Uchiha’s were strong and could survive anything. 

Itachi changed out of his school uniform before settling down at his desk. He needed to rerun everything that he had been through and what he could make of it. 

After tossing around ideas and solutions, Itachi believe that best form of tactic would be to play along for now. He will attend the session and hear everything they had to say. Once he goes through all the unnecessary details he will decline their invitation and destroy any kind of humiliating evidence they had on him. 

Itachi scratched his head as an irrational thought came to his attention. What if they lie about giving him all the copies and they publicly displays if he declined? Itachi knew he was going to have stay focus and figure out a way to stay a few steps ahead of those Akatsuki lowlifes. But what could he do? He had no information or even an understanding of why they wanted him to join. 

This stress and frustration translated into anger causing Itachi’s fists to slam themselves on his desk. This sudden loud bang easily echoed through the house. Itachi Instantly regreted his action because he was sure enough of the result…

*Knock* *Knock* 

“Itachi? Is everything ok?” It was mother. Her usual kind voice filled with concern. He knew she was just worried about him but for this instant why couldn’t she just leave him alone? He didn’t want to face anyone right now. 

Knowing his mother would never come in his room, Itachi didn’t panic that his door wasn’t locked. However, he was also certain she was not going away until she got an explanation. Itachi stood up and walked towards the door that separated the two. He put on his invisible mask once more before cracking open the door slightly to meet with emotion filled black eyes of his mother.

“Yes, mother?” he asked politely. His outer voice not matching his inner turmoil. 

“The school called. They said a fire started in one of the classrooms. Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Everything is fine, it was just a small fire. No one was hurt. Only a little damage to the classroom. If there was something wrong I would tell you. I’ve just had a long day and I would like to relax, alright.” Itachi did his best to alleviate his mother’s concern and put her at ease so he may go back to his own problem.

“Ok, if you’re sure” she paused for a moment before adding, “dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.” 

“Thank you, mother.” Itachi said as he closed the door this time locking it.

He wasn’t really that hungry though. He had too much on his mind and knew he wouldn’t get anything done until this problem was taken care of. 

It was around 11:00 pm when Itachi finally ventured downstairs. He needed a change of scenery besides the confinements of his room. The stress was becoming overwhelming, and the walls were starting to talk. 

Quietly turning down the hall, Itachi stopped when he noticed the kitchen light was on. Approaching closer to the entry way he could make out the distinct sound of his mother and father in the middle of a conversation. It was not unusual for his father to come home at this hour and have a late dinner. 

Taking a deep breath to compose himself and replace his mask, Itachi walked into the kitchen to be greeted by his father. “Good evening, Itachi.” 

Itachi sat down at the table in the chair closest to him before greeting his father in the same way. “Good evening, father.” 

“You’re still up, honey? Are you hungry? Can make you a plate?” Mikoto asked slowly getting up from her seat waiting for an answer from her son. His mother was always so nurturing and attentive to her family. 

“No thank you, mother. I’m not really that hungry.” Itachi answered politely, linking his fingers together debating on whether he should inform his parents of what happened today. Well, not every. Only the parts he felt comfortable enough to say in front of his parent. 

“Father, can I ask you something?” Fugaku sat down his coffee cup with a tiny knock as it hit the table. He looked up to give his son full attention. 

His son rarely ever came to him when he wanted his opinion on something. Their relationship was basically Fugaku set the standards and Itachi reached them. End of story. “I know you studied at Konoha University and I wanted to get your opinion about the fraternity called “Akatsuki”. I know they are a high elite fraternity, but can you tell me anything more about them?”

“The Akatsuki?” Fugaku pondered for a quick minute, picking up coffee cup and taking a swig before answering his son’s question. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you much. Only members know what goes on at one of their meetings. I only know they come from money, have pledges, and rarely show up to functions.” Fugaku replied almost smug like, meaning he had applied and never got in. 

“So, you don’t know anything about how the members? Or who oversees the fraternity?” Itachi asked seriously hoping his father had more information that could help him. 

Fugaku shook his head sitting his coffee cup down. This was disappointing to Itachi. He was no better off than what he already knew. His head was starting to pound, and his chest became tight. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him be and let him go one living is semi peaceful life? 

Before he could get up from his chair he father asked a follow up question. “Why the sudden interest? Are you thinking about applying for Akatsuki?” Fugaku asked in a direct straight forward manner, searching for a positive response.

Unlinking his fingers, he ran them through his loose free-falling bangs before moving them out of his face. “Today… One of the members invited me to attend a session Friday evening.” Itachi paused for a moment waiting to her what comments his father had to say on the matter. 

“I can’t believe it.” Fugaku said with a proud voice. “My son, he is going to be a part of the greatest fraternities in the country.” 

“Congratulations, Itachi” his mother congratulated him with her hands clasped together. Both of them showing their pride for their eldest son’s achievement. 

“You know if you put you’re a member of Akatsuki on your resume, you would be highly desirable for any career. No doubt you will have many offers before you even graduate.” 

“I know, father, bu-” 

Itachi’s words were instantly interrupted by his father continuous praise. “You’ve never let us down, Itachi. I always knew there was something special about and an invitation to join the Akatsuki just proves everyone knows it too. I’m proud of you, son.” Itachi looked up and saw a glimmer of happiness and pride in both his mother’s and father’s eyes. 

Like usual, Itachi was unable to hurt his father by telling him he didn’t want to do something. Instead, Itachi forced a smile at his parents and said, “I’ll try my best. I haven’t been officially accepted. It’s just the first session.”. 

“Well, I have no doubt you’ll get in for sure. You’re an Uchiha. You’ll do both your mother and I proud.” Fugaku exclaimed raising his cup into the air. 

Once the excitement had died down, Itachi excused himself saying he needed to get ready for bed. With that he got up from the table and made his way back to his room. 

As he took the first step up the stairs, he heard a pair of small feet quickly scurrying down the hall followed by a door being quietly closed. Having a good idea of who that was Itachi smiled and continued up the stairs. Purposefully passing his room, he headed further down the hall to his little brother’s room. 

Knocking quietly, Itachi politely announcing his entrance. He opened the door to a room being illuminated by only the moonlight coming in from the window. He silently closed the door and careful made his way to the bed where his beautiful angel laid, who was pretending to be asleep. 

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed making sure not to sit on the small figure curled up in the blankets “Sasuke, I know you’re awake. You’re not fooling me.”.

“You could hear me, couldn’t you?” Sasuke remarked as he sat up from his bed, smiling at his own defeat. 

“It’s late, why aren’t you asleep?” Itachi asked while he helped adjust the blankets on the bed. 

“I was asleep, but I had to use the bathroom” Sasuke began to explain. “and, on my way, back I heard you and father talking. I guess my curiosity got the best of me. I’m sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation.” 

Sasuke apologized while keeping his head held in shame. Sasuke was hoping his brother wouldn’t be mad at him. 

Little did Sasuke know, Itachi could never be mad at him. Besides, it’s not as if it had been a private conversation. “It’s alright, it wasn’t anything I wanted to keep from you.” Itachi stated as he played with his brother’s soft hair. 

Relieved that his brother was not upset with him, Sasuke’s head popped up and his face held a cute grin. “I heard you talking about getting into a fraternity? That’s so cool.” Sasuke expressed his approval. His grin turning into a radiant smile.   
Itachi shook his head at his younger sibling. “Cool, you think?” Itachi asked returning his own smile to his cute little brother. 

“Yeah, if you get in to an awesome fraternity you’ll have more cool friends which means I’ll have cool, college friends too. Also, since I’m your younger brother you can use me to help you get college girls. See? We both win.” Itachi couldn’t hold back his laughter. Sasuke was one of the only few people who could make him genuinely laugh. 

“Thank you, Sasuke. You’re the best little brother I could have ever asked for”. No matter what kind of mood Itachi was in, just having Sasuke around made him feel somewhat better. Sasuke gave him a sense of happiness and tranquility that he never felt around anyone in his life. That is why he referred to Sasuke as his ‘angel’. 

Someone must have sent Sasuke especially for him.

Itachi kissed the top of his brother’s head and scooted his way to the other side of the bed. Both brothers went under the covers and intertwined their arms together. Itachi laid his chin on top of Sasuke’s soft silky black hair while Sasuke gently placed his head on Itachi’s strong chest. 

Letting out a tiny yawn, Sasuke softly voiced his concern. “Nii-san, even when you go to college we will still have time for each other right?” Sasuke eyes were already closed. He nuzzled his head deeper into his brother’s chest, so he could listen to the lullaby of his brother’s heartbeat. 

Wrapping his arms tighter around his brother to provide a form of security. “Sasuke, I promise. No matter how busy I get, I will always make time for you.” Itachi whispered the promise in his ear. 

Battling his own worries, Itachi decided to ask Sasuke his own question that hopefully would give him enough relief to fall asleep that night. 

“Sasuke, do you promise no matter what you hear about me, you will always love me?” 

This time it was Sasuke’s turn to promise. Waiting for an answer, Itachi bit his lip and said a silent prayer. His brother was sure taking his time to answer. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was surprised it didn’t wake Sasuke up. 

Sasuke slowly nodded his head up and down before responding. “I promise. I promise will always love you no matter what I hear.” Sasuke promised in a voice that was half asleep. Smiling at the answer given, Itachi gave his brother one last kiss on his head and cuddled his brother tight before they both fell asleep to the warmth of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fluff so much! It makes my heart melt
> 
> I appreciate you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos. It really helps motivate me and want to write more. 
> 
> Next chapter I believe we get to see more about the Akatsuki which will be awesome! 
> 
> Until next time my friends!


	6. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I finally have more time to write! I'm so happy.  
> I'm also happy to bring you another chapter! I love this so much because we get to here more about Akatsuki. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Friday could not come fast enough for the Uchiha. Tonight, was the night. The night where Itachi would have to swallow his pride and attend the session of the sadist who called themselves the “Akatsuki”. 

When Itachi arrived home from school, he immediately changed from his school uniform into a nice white button up dress shirt and tucked it into a pair of black pants. Normally, he would be wearing a suit for such an important occasion, however, he was not going there to impress. He was going there to save his reputation. 

He only hoped the session would not take long so he could get in and get out. He just wanted this night to be over.

Once he finished getting dressed, Itachi gracefully walked down stairs. Stopping by the door to put on his black shoes and facing the mirror in the hallway before deciding he was ready to face whatever this evening had in store. 

The Konoha’s campus was about a 20 minute walk from their house. It helped that he has lived here all his life and knew exactly where he was headed. Even if you were not from around here, it would be hard not to miss the brilliant campus od Konoha University. The grounds were taken especially good care of and the buildings were all privately decorated to stand out and be admired by all those who visited. 

Though, Itachi had been on Konoha’s campus on many different occasions, he couldn’t remember ever feeling this nervous about being here than he was right now. Things like this normally did not happen to him, or any Uchiha for that matter. Usually, he was so far ahead that problems were solved before they even became problem. 

The uncertainty of how this would play out worried Itachi like no other. All it would take is one bad move to lose everything. He kept his hands balled up in a fist in his pockets out of sight. Even if he was nervous he refused to let anyone see it.

Now was not the time to lose focus and make any more mistakes. This was far from being over. The was Itachi sees it, it has only just begun. He is an Uchiha. He was told all his life that it was an honor being an Uchiha. 

An Uchiha is tactful and up for any challenge that can be thrown at them They never give up and nothing got in their way from reaching their goals. If they are every knocked down, they do not stay down for long. 

Itachi was deep in his won’t thoughts he was a little surprise to see he was already on Konoha University’s campus. He was familiar with the layout, but he has never been to any of the fraternity houses. He walked around and took in the sights of many different houses lit up with lights and people gathered protruding from the inside to the outside.

It seemed a lot of other fraternities and sororities were having some sort of get together tonight, as well. This was going to make it a little more difficult to find the exact fraternity house. However, that was not going to stop him. 

Itachi continued his pace, looking at all the banners that read the names of the house. None of them read Akatsuki like he was hoping. He needed to hurry or he was going to be late. 

As he reached the last few a mansion sized fraternity house he came upon one painted in black and red paint. On the front on the mansion in big letters spelled out _Akatsuki_. 

At least he knew he was at the right place. Like with the other houses, there were people all around socializing, on the stair, all in the open front double doors and there were many more inside the actual house. 

_I wonder how many people here are also being blackmailed by these jerks_ Itachi thought to him while observing the crowd. Everyone was dress in normal formal attire and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Not something you’d expect from people being forced here against their will. Maybe he was just one of the lucky ones. 

Itachi kept his normal calm exterior and every step was took, he took with confidence. He made his way pass the crowd of people, up the flight of stairs into the front entrance and into the grand hall. Taking in his surroundings, the inside of the mansion was just as spacious as it looked. The grand hall was busy with people making the room feel alive. 

It was nothing like he expected it to look inside. 

The flooring was made of black and white marble in the pattern of mosaic. The walls were painted with a shade of deep red and consumed with art work of different caliber. To tie it all together, hanging from the high ceiling was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging up above which gave the room its warm and welcoming atmosphere. 

Itachi made his way deeper into the mansion, trying not to bump into anyone until he spotted a place of registration. Walking to the table, he confronted the man sitting at the table reading a book titled _Natural Art_. 

His hair color was similar to that of the wallpaper which only added to his unique appearance. He seemed to be so entranced with his book he failed to notice Itachi standing there. Looking him over Itachi saw a name tag on his black dress shirt that read _Sasori_. 

Judging by his position he must be involved with the Akatsuki too.

Sasori moved his eyes away from the pages in his book to interact with the person at the table. Without making eye contact he simple asked “Name?” picking up a pencil and a check list. His voice was captivating. It was easy on the ears making Itachi a little less anxious though he was still on edge. 

“Itachi Uchiha.” Itachi said with a natural confidence using his own smoothing and calming voice as well. 

Scanning over the list of names on the clip board. Itachi waited patiently as he waited for his next move. After flipping a couple of pages, the red head stopped and checked off the name _Itachi Uchiha_ from the list. 

Laying his clip board down, Sasori bent down and collected a name tag that read Itachi Uchiha and handed the name tag to the Uchiha. 

As Itachi reached for his name tag, his eyes connected with the youthful looking red head. His eyes held an entrancing stare that could look right through you and his smile is was caught Itachi’s attention the most. It was not over baring or forced. It was small but oddly seducing and innocent like. Itachi liked him a lot more than the other member he met. 

"You need to wear this name tag for the remainder of your visit. You will return the name tag after the session is finished. If there aren’t any questions, please socialize and help yourself to some refreshments. The session will begin momentarily.” Sasori said as if it was a recording. He did not seem to be too enthused and Itachi didn’t blame him. 

When Itachi pinned the name tag to his shirt, he heard Sasori speak up again. “It will be in the first room on your left. Please… don’t be late. It’s rude to keep people waiting.” Sasori recommended turning his attention back to his book.

Itachi thanked him and walked away into the crowd of people over by the refreshment table. Itachi took a glass of water to aid his parched throat and talked to a couple of people waiting for the session to start. Itachi was not much for small talk and he had no interest of making new friends. He was here for one reason only and that was to get in and get out.

It was about 6:30 p.m. and people were migrating their way into the room on the left. The room was much smaller than the grand hall, but there was more than enough room to accommodate the number of people in the building. 

Walking into the room like everyone else, Itachi admired the room that had a Victorian look. The wallpaper and furniture looked vintage obvious they spare no expense. The chairs were lined up into four rows of twenty facing a stage with a standing microphone. In the background was a black cloth and in the center was a red cloud.

As Itachi made his way into the meeting area he was greeted by last person he would never have the pleasure of meeting again. 

**Deidara**

“Hey friend, so glad you could make it.” Deidara spouted, smiling ear to ear and walking up to the raven. Itachi’s feelings were not mutual. He simply gave the blond the cold shoulder. Not bother to acknowledge him and his idiotic remark. “Are you having a good time?” 

“…Fantastic” Itachi sarcastically spoke displaying his unwillingness to be here. It was something about this guy that brought the worst out of Itachi.

Their brief conversation was cut off quickly when feedback from the microphone could be heard. “May I have everyone’s attention please?” The entire room went silent. “If everyone could find a seat. I would like to begin Akatsuki’s first session of the year.” 

Up on stage, addressing everyone in the microphone was a handsome man in a black suit. He had dark red hair that was almost marron. that was shoulder length straight hair that was parted so that only one eye was visible. 

He had a pale complexion that made him look clean and strangely enough, confident. He carried himself very well with a polite smile as he waited for the audience to be seated. Not wanting to linger and get away from the blond, Itachi took the orders of the orange hair man to find a seat. 

However, it seems Deidara had different plans for him. 

He was quickly pulled back to stand with the blond once more. “Where do you think you’re going, hmm?” Deidara murmured as he enjoyed the effort of the Uchiha keeping up his stone face expression. 

“The session is about to begin.” Itachi stated bluntly _and get away from you_. 

“Yeah, you can stay and listen if you want, but to be honest you’re not missing anything. It just a load of crap what he’s preaching up there.” Itachi turned to the blond showing he did not understand why he would be telling this to him. This is his fraternity. Shouldn’t he show more pride and refrain from describing the sessions as ‘crap’?

“I don’t understand? Is this just some kind of ruse?” Itachi said not sure what to make of anything anymore. Was this all just some kind of sick joke like what they did at the school and black mailing him. 

What was going on at Fraternity Akatsuki?

“Ahh, now you’ve gone and spoiled the surprise.” Deidara faked whined and pretended like he was deeply hurt for ruining his fun. He quickly regained his composure and gave Itachi a follow me gesture with his hand. 

Deidara proceeded towards the exit of the meeting room back into the grand hall. If it wasn’t for the picture, Itachi would have walked away right then and there. He did not have time to play games with these psychos. They were treating his life like it was some kind of joke. 

However, the question that was on Itachi’s mind and left him a tad bit curious was, Why they would go to such lengths of creating a false evening for a bunch of people who were never going to get in? Of course, we are talking about one of their members who lit the school on fire just to invite him to the fake evening.

Itachi sped up to catch up with the pyro strutting over to the table of registration where the red head sit sat reading his book. “Hey there Sasori, my man!” Deidara greeted him with a cheery smile. The red head not even bothering to acknowledge the existence of the blond not looking up from his book.

“Hellooo, Sasori. Can you hear me old timer?” Deidara called a little bit louder and slower to make sure the elder brother heard him.

“I was ignoring hoping you would go away, but now I’m hoping you go away and kill yourself.” The red head responded in his calm serene voice, still not bothering to look up from his book. 

“That’s alright, I can take a hint.” Obviously, he couldn’t because not a second later he was back at it trying to get more from the now irritated red head. “Have you met our possible new recruit? I’m in charge of helping him make his decision.” He proudly spoke as he pounded a fist to his chest. 

_Don’t drag me into this_ Itachi silently pleaded in his head. He was he by not by choice and wished to refrain from drawing any unwanted attention to himself. 

Sasori looked up from his book for one second to confirm his suspicions. “Yes, we’ve met” was all Sasori said, looking back down to his book. Deidara continued to get more out of his colleague by talking more. 

Man, this guy can sure talk a lot! 

Clearing his throat in order to get the attention of Deidara. Itachi intervened since their conversation was going nowhere fast. “I’m sorry, but can we focus on the task at hand?” 

“Agreed…Deidara, go show him his room.” Sasori agreed wanting the other member to leave him so he could get back to his book without being interrupted. 

“Yeah, fine let’s go. The session is only supposed to last for an hour anyway” Deidara agreed motioning Itachi to follow once more. Saying goodbye to his friend Deidara and Itachi toured into the frat house to travel down to _his room_. 

They turned down the hallway and away from the main entrance the design and atmosphere began to change. The warm welcoming feeling he got went he first entered the house was now cold and almost sinister. It was not a well-lit as the grand hall making it harder to find where one hall ended, and another began. They turned a couple of times and down other hallways. Each hall way matched the other making it that much more difficult to find the way out. 

Someone could easily get lost in this place if they did not know the lay out. It was comparable to that of a labyrinth that seemed to go one forever. Though, Itachi knew that was ridiculous. 

They finally stopped at a random door painted with an cloud symbol. Deidara opened the door to a pitch-black room signifying that this is where their next destination.

“Watch your step” Deidara warned as he gestured Itachi to be the first into the darkness. Not knowing what lays on the other side, Itachi took a deep breath and stepped into the unknown without any hesitation. Shortly followed by his escort who carefully locked the door behind them. 

Hearing the click of the lock put Itachi on his guard in case they were to try anything. He did not like this one bit. No one knew where he was, not even him. Keeping his cool, he blindly leads himself into the dark abyss. Itachi eyes slowly adjusted to the dark surroundings, but he was still unable to figure out where he was. 

Was it this? A basement of some sorts? Or maybe just a simple room like all the others. Itachi slightly jumped when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He was too busy trying to observe the room he forgot all about Deidara. 

“I know you can’t see. Just hold on to me, we’ve got one more stop.” Complying with the blond,  
Itachi grabbed his arm and was lead into another part of the room. He heard rustling as Deidara fished out something from his pocket followed by a swipe and a beep that cleared access to their next stop. 

Deidara opened the door and gave Itachi a small shove to get him into the room. Itachi started to panic a little when he heard the door shut and lock behind him a second time. He was about ready to demand Deidara tell me where he was when lights automatically turned on and filled the room with light. 

Closing his eyes from the sudden explosion of light, Itachi carefully opened his eyes to be welcomed with a nicely sized room. There were no windows, but it had neutral colored walls, white carpeting, and was completely furnished including a bathroom. Taking in the room, Itachi noticed on the twin size bed and on the bed was a small tin box. 

If Itachi wasn’t confused before he would be now. If they were going to kill him or keep him prisoner wouldn’t they have blindfolded him or knocked him out first? This did not make sense. How long were these games going to last because he wasn’t amused.

“I know what you’re thinking. Pretty nice room isn’t it?” Deidara asked as he moved over to take a seat on the bed.  
“Yes, it is.” That wasn’t exactly what he was thinking but he had to admit, the room itself was nice. As he looked more around the room Itachi had to ask while joining Deidara on the bed. “Why are you showing me this?” Itachi questioned as he joined Deidara on the bed. 

“Glad you asked, but first a promise is a promise.” Deidara commented as he picked up the tin box sitting on the bed and handed it to Itachi.” Go ahead, open it up. The photos and the negatives, they are all there.”

Itachi took the box cautiously and opened it up. Inside was as he said, all the pictures and negatives of him and Sasuke. There were enough photos in here to start a photo album. It made Itachi uneasy when he saw a picture taken of him and Sasuke while they were asleep together. Meaning someone came in their house in the middle of the night without them knowing.

Putting that thought aside he closed the box and gave his attention the blond. “Despite from what you have seen, the Akatsuki is a legitimate fraternity. We don’t want anyone to be a part of our brotherhood if they do not want to be. Reason why I didn’t want you to make your decision based upon the fact we still had your property.” 

Deidara gave him a moment while he searched through the box to make sure thing was in rightful order. After a couple of minutes Deidara spoke. “We only have an hour, so I’ll give you the short version.” The blond said standing up from the bed. 

“The Akatsuki is unlike any other fraternity here at Konoha University. In order to become a member, one must possess certain qualities that we search for.” He began pacing th room and turning his back to the young raven. 

“We all have guilty pleasures. It’s human natural, but there are some people like us, whose guilty pleasures would not be filed under _sociality unacceptable_. Unacceptable enough to destroy that person’s life if their secret was ever revealed.” 

Placing his hands firmly on the bed, Deidara stared Itachi down with a smirk that seemed devious and troubling. “You, my friend, like the members in this fraternity, have tried everything to conquer their demons but have failed. Am I wrong?” Deidara asked, Itachi avoiding eye contact. Not wanting to admit he was right about his failures. 

The blond didn’t need a verbal response because Itachi’s demeanor had changed during the explanation. He gripped the box tighter, keeping his eyes away from the other as he thought of his guilt and sickening obsession.

“That is why Akatsuki was created. To provide people like us a sanctuary and the security to engage in our secrets without societies disapproval. Once a member, you will always be protected and have a home here even after you graduate.” Deidara gave another pause to let everything soak in what he was telling him. 

Seeing no signs of confusion, Deidara began once more. “If you agree to join and become a member of Akatsuki this room could become your sanctuary. Only you have access to this room. You have the freedom to be yourself without anyone to tell you otherwise.”

Itachi’s mind was running a mile a minute. He was not serious, was he? A fraternity who is encouraging him to release his inner most secrets. Was he really considering joining this fraternity? If he would agree, he could finally do something about his guilty conscience besides hiding and denying his feelings. 

No more suppressing his emotions towards Sasuke and being left with the constant reminder that no matter what he does they could never be together. Having membership would allow him to enjoy his guilty pleasure and at the same time go about his life like normal. 

Of course, Itachi was not one to sign without reading the fine print.

“What do you do if someone was to find out about our secrets?” Itachi needed to ask the right questions before he really decided because this is not something to take lightly. He was talking about give in to years of suppression and suddenly embracing it to its fullest. 

“We chose our members carefully. However, with the off chance someone does gain access and expose our secrets…Well, let’s just say the Akatsuki has a way of making things disappear and swept under the rug.” Deidara answered with a smirk to show he knew exactly what happens to people with loose lips. 

“Do I have to give you my answer now?” Itachi asked hoping they weren’t expecting to make his decision this very moment. 

“No, you can take your time to give your answer. You still have a couple of months before you graduate. However, the sooner the better. We do have some papers to submit to the university when a new member joins. The process can so tedious.” Deidara explained, shutting his eyes, and rubbing his temples thinking about the paper work. 

“What’s in it for you? What’s the catch?” Itachi interrogated knowing that these people are not offering to keep his secret and give him his own personal space just to be friendly. You can’t have something for nothing. Itachi knew that better than anyone.

“There is no catch. By joining us, you agree to be a part of our brotherhood and are expected to follow our rules to the highest degree. All we ask is that you respect everyone else’s privacy. Do not pass judgment about other’s secret and how they chose to live their life. And last, it goes without say, do not speak a word of anything that goes on in here. The Akatsuki keeps your secret and you keep your mouth shut. If you can agree to that then we are all set”

That seemed like something Itachi could do. Honestly, he’s usually so focused on himself and his own imperfections that he never took a lot of time to point out the flaws of others.

As Itachi thought of everything being told to him, a question crossed his mind that he would like the answer to. “What is with inviting all those people up there for a fake ceremony?” 

Deidara gave a sigh as he hated the reason they had to do it. “It’s out of our hands. The university requires all fraternities to give every student the equal opportunity to join. We are _technically_ not allowed to deny anyone the chance to become a part of our brotherhood. Luckily for us, we found a loophole. As long as we give sessions and present opportunities, we still have control of who we allow in the fraternity. The way I see it, if you’re willing to join a fraternity you don’t need the _help_ Akatsuki has to offer.” 

Deidara gave his input as he took a look at his watch. “Well my friend, we are just about out of time. The session will be over shortly and I need to get you back before they let out. We should probably start heading back, hmm.” 

Deidara and Itachi both stood up from the bed with Itachi holding the box in hand securely in his hands. They killed the light and headed through the dark maze once more to reach the grand hall. 

As they were walking Itachi curiosity go the best of him. He said that everyone had a secret that must include him. I wonder what his secret is. Itachi thought to himself. 

Feeling more confident being around the blond Itachi asked, “so, what is your secret?” 

Deidara looked back at Itachi with a huge _I know something you don’t know grin_. “Ah ha, I’m afraid that’s classified. Members only. If you decide to join you will meet all the members and learn their secrets in time.”

They entered the grand hall for the last time that evening. The session had not ended yet. Deidara stopped him to offer some last advice. “Leader will probably want a word with you. Stick around, un.” As if on que, the doors of the session room opened, and people started pouring out and the room was alive once more with chatter.

Itachi did not have to wait long because the marron hair man from the stage was eagerly making his way towards the both of them. He had a normal expression on his face keeping the same polite smile he had on stage. He seemed nice enough, but he sensed something off about this guy and wasn’t going to buy into it. They observed each other’s body language before any introductions were made.

“Hello, it is nice to finally meet you, Itachi Uchiha. I am the head of the fraternity Akatsuki. You may call me Nagato.” The man introduced himself politely, smiling friendly to his possible new member. “I trust Deidara shown you around and treated you kindly?” 

Eyeing the blond from the corner of his eye, Itachi nodded his head before replying. “Yes, he has. I saw the room and he told me more about your fraternity.” 

The so-called leader nodded in approval “That is good. We hope that you will consider our offer.” The leader excused himself and entered the crowd of people swarming in the hall to thank the people for coming this evening.

“Well” Deidara broke the silent with a stretch “I’m going to call it a night. It was nice meeting you again Itachi. When you make your decision just stop by and tell them your name at the door. Surely someone will let you in. Someone is always around.” 

Those were his final words before departing for the evening. Itachi was also ready to go home. With the small box gripped tightly in his hands, he returned his name tag to the table and began his journey home. 

He had a lot to think about what just learned this evening. First arrive at the fraternity he was convinced his decision could not be swayed. However, from the new information shared this evening, his answer wasn’t necessarily a ‘yes’ but it wasn’t a ‘no’ either. Now he must make a decision that could change his life forever. 

Do the pros outweigh the cons? 

He would no longer have to hide his feelings anymore. Pro. His father would be proud. Pro. On the other hand, if he agreed, he would be associated with others with who knows what kind of secret, thereby making him an accomplice. Con. 

If they were unable to keep his promise and his secret was to get out because of someone’s carelessness he could be kick out of school, put in jail, and lose his family and little brother forever. Major con. 

Was he going to trust these strangers to give him peace of mind that no one would find out about their secrets? This was all too much for him to handle right now. Itachi was completely lost in thought he didn’t realize he was already standing in front of his house. 

He opened the door and announced he was home as he took off his shoes. Itachi did not receive any greeting, but he thought nothing of it. He had bigger things on his mind and welcomed the isolation that gave him a chance to think.

He entered his room and placed the box on the side table beside his bed. He sat on his bed bending over and placing his face in his hands. “What am I going to do?” He asked himself as if he was going to receive an answer. 

Here he was sitting on his bed considering becoming a part of a fraternity that would allow him to truly be himself. Something he never dreamed of accepting out loud to himself let alone other people. 

It was a huge risk and the question was, was Itachi willing to this risk in order to have a little bit of happiness? 

He was not going to get a lot of sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big decision Itachi will have to make. If I had a guilty secret I don't know if I would take them up on their offer. I guess it would depend.
> 
> What do you guys think? What would you do?
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter out soon for you guys. Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments. It really helps.


	7. Brotherly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter out to you before going to bed. I've been getting some positive reviews from a lot of you and I can't tell you how much it means to me. Thank you!
> 
> I love how the story is going. There is a lot of character and relationship development going on but the story is starting to take off in the right direction. 
> 
> Warning! This chapter does have some adult parts.

“Nii-san, are you awake?” 

Itachi stirred from his sleep from a small hand shaking his shoulder. He lifted up his heavy eyelids to find his little brother staying next to his bed, wearing his usual blue pajamas staring down at him. 

Looking at the clock next to him, Itachi could make out the time as being 3:38 AM. “Sasuke, why are you up so early? Did you have a bad dream?” Itachi asked, his voice a little hoarse from just waking up. 

Sasuke shook his head while fumbling with a button on his night shirt. “No, I went down stairs to get a glass of water and I noticed mom and dad’s cars are not in the drive way. They’re not in their room either. I don’t think they came home last night.” Sasuke said keeping his voice down to a whisper showing concern for their missing parents. 

This was a little unusual. Their parents never stayed out late and if they did they would have said something to him about it. Waking up a little more from their conversation, Itachi recalled back when he came home and no one answered. 

Propping himself on his elbows, Itachi smiled gently at Sasuke and said, “don’t worry, I’m sure they are safe. They’ll be back by the time you wake up in the morning.” Itachi assured his worried sibling. Hoping that would be the end of it so he could get a few more hours of sleep.

However, that did not seem to be the case. Sasuke still had a glimmer of worry and nervousness in his eyes. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to sleep until I know they’re safe.” Sasuke admitted to his brother turning around with his head hung low while heading towards the door.

Guilt washed over Itachi as he heard the worry in his brother’s voice. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep if Sasuke was upset, Itachi stopped Sasuke from leaving. 

“Wait.” Hearing his brothers words, Sasuke quit advancing towards the door and brought his attention back to Itachi.

“Come on, you can sleep with me tonight. Maybe that will help.” Itachi said, scooting over and patting the place he made for his brother. Sasuke didn’t need to be told twice. He was soon under the covers in his brother’s bed. Both brothers were on their sides spooning. 

Itachi had his arm around Sasuke and buried his nose in his soft spiky hair. Secretly thanking his parents for staying out all night. Silence soon filled the room once more as they attempted to get back to sleep. They laid like that for a good fifteen minutes until Sasuke spoke up. 

“Nii-san?” Sasuke whispered hoping his brother wasn’t already asleep. When he heard a grunt coming from his brother he continued. “I still can’t sleep.” 

“It’s too early to get up.” Itachi stated with his eyes closed, wanting to get some more sleep. Sasuke turned over to face his brother. Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. Itachi then opened his eyes when he could feel his brother’s breath on his face. 

“You’re really pretty, nii-san” This caught Itachi’s attention. That was the last words he’d expect to come out of his brother’s mouth. Itachi chuckled at his brother’s playfulness. He could be such a tease sometimes, so he smiled and played along. “And you’re really beautiful.” 

He felt Sasuke move his hand from under the covers and placed it on his cheek. His thumb tracing the outline of his lips and sharp jawline. Itachi noticed the longer Sasuke stared at his face and lips the closer they came. What was Sasuke doing? Was this a joke? Why was he not stopping him? As if. 

Itachi couldn’t wait anymore and closed the gap between them. The second their lips touched Itachi wasted no time and began savoring the feel and taste of his little brother’s lips. They were so soft and seemed to fit perfectly against his own. Like the missing piece to a puzzle.

Itachi knew he was taking a risk with doing this but wanted more. The two brothers slow and soft kisses soon turned more heated and passionate. Their mouths were creating a rhythm together like a dance. 

Desperate moans escaped both boys with Sasuke holding on to Itachi’s shirt and Itachi’s hands running up and down Sasuke’s back and sides. Each wanting more from them other. Though, the closer they got never seemed to be enough.

Trying his luck, Itachi licked Sasuke’s lips earning him a small gasp allowing him access to his brother’s mouth. Itachi tasted every inch not leaving one place untouched. Kissing Sasuke as if he were starving. Sasuke became more comfortable and began playing with his brother’s tongue in his mouth. 

As he did this, he brought his arms to wrap around Itachi’s neck making the kiss deeper. Itachi took his as a sign to go further. He wrapped his arm around his brother’s waist and rolled him over so Itachi was on top of him without breaking the kiss. 

Lowering himself on to his brother, he was happy to hear Sasuke’s sweet moans of approval. He could feel Sasuke’s excitement through the thin pants of his pajamas and he know Sasuke could felt him too. Itachi broke the kiss for some air, giving him the chance to take off his own shirt in the process. 

Too impatience to fool around with all the buttons on Sasuke’s pajama, he carelessly ripped the top off Sasuke. Breaking every button and rewarding him with a view of a half-naked Sasuke panting underneath him and looking up at him as if he wanted to be taken.  
How far was he going to go? How far would Sasuke let him go? He was going to find out, but before he could make up his mind, Sasuke was gone. 

What? No, no this can’t be!

Itachi shot up from his bed sweating, alone and with a problem in a soaked pair of boxers. “Not again.” Itachi complained hating how he didn’t have much control over his body as he did his emotions. He has been having dreams like this since he hit puberty and it never got any easier. 

Looking at the clock reading 7:25 AM. He did even have enough time to finish himself off and he already over slept. How could today get any worse?

Itachi decided the quickest and easiest was for his to be rid of his problem would be to take a shower. Gathering clean clothes and boxers Itachi rushed into the bathroom to make sure he was not caught in this embarrassing predicament.

After he was showered Itachi felt refreshed. He tied his damp hair in a loose ponytail and walked down stairs to begin his day. Upon entering the kitchen was greeted with the sight of his father eating his breakfast mother had prepared for him and reading the morning paper. 

“Good Morning, Father. Mother.” Itachi said while pouring his own cup of coffee and sitting down in the chair in front of his father. 

“Good morning, honey.” Mikoto happy to see her son was out of his mood that was keeping him down the last few days. “Can I make you anything to eat?” 

“No, thank you, mother. Coffee is just fine.” Itachi said kindly, enjoying the smell of the coffee and warmth coming from the hot mug. 

Fugaku flipped over the paper, it made a loud crumpling sound when he folded it over so he could look at his son. “Well, don’t leave in suspense. Tell me, how did it go at the session? Am I the proud father of the new official member of Akatsuki? 

Itachi took a sip of his coffee, stalling to give the bad news to his father. “Not exactly. They asked me to join and I told them I would think about it. I don’t think that if this fraternity is right for me.”

A dumbfound expression was plastered on his father’s face. Fugaku could not believe what he was hearing. What was his son thinking not accepting the moment they asked him to join? He was an Uchiha and an Uchiha who did not accept a membership into an exclusive fraternity because _they didn’t think it was right for them_ was unheard of. 

“What do you mean ‘not right for you’? Akatsuki doesn’t let just anyone into their fraternity. Do you have any idea the opportunity you’re passing up? I will not tolerate this kind of behavior!” Fugaku’s volume increase with each sentence, his face red with anger over his son laziness. 

“No father, it’s not like that. You don’t understand.” Itachi countered trying to get through to his enraged father. However, when his father got like this there was no reasoning with him. 

“I’ve heard enough. You will go down there today and you tell them you accept their offer. You had better apologize to them for being so ignorant! I cannot believe you, Itachi!” Fugaku raised his voice and occasionally pounding his fist on the table while pointing a finger in Itachi’s direction. 

“That is enough, Fugaku!” Mikoto intervened, disappointed that her husband let it get out of hand like this. “This is Itachi’s decision, not yours. If he needs time to think about it them give him time. Don’t make him rush into anything he doesn’t want to.”

Fugaku glared at both him and his wife before standing up and slamming the chair back under the table. “Fine Itachi, you want to be lazy and live in this fantasy world of yours for the rest of your life, go ahead. I give up.” Those were Fugaku’s last words as he stormed out of the kitchen into his study where he was not to be disturbed. 

Live in his fantasy world? Itachi could laugh at the irony in his situation. Mikoto could only watch as her husband left the kitchen in anger. Her husband was not a bad man he just wanted the best for his children and family. He was a caring and loving husband and father. 

However, he tends to overlook certain details and when his angry gets the best of him he can become stubborn and closed minded. His expectations are especially high causing Itachi to suffocate under the pressure. Sometimes he forgets he has another son who is exceptional, as well. 

Sitting down in chair her husband formerly occupied, she put her hand on her son’s hand to offer a little bit of comfort and support. “I’m sure your father didn’t mean it. You both are working hard and under a great deal of stress. Just give him some time. I’m sure you have your reasons for not wanting to join the Akatsuki.” Mikoto tried to get through to her eldest son. 

“Thank you for being understanding, mother.” Mikoto wish she could have done more. She knew it was hard for her son to disappoint his father, but she also knew Itachi was becoming an adult and needed to what he thought was right. 

Shortly after, a sleepy Sasuke appeared in the kitchen. “Good morning” he said while rubbing his eyes and slowing taking his normal seat beside Itachi. 

His hair sticking up everywhere from the back of his head was evidence that he had just woken up. “Good morning, sleepyhead” Mikoto teased her youngest son who was having a hard time waking up. “Can I make you some breakfast, Sasuke?” 

“I’ll just take cereal and some juice, please.” Sasuke yawned and laid he head down on the table. 

“You’re up early, little brother. I thought you like to sleep in on the weekends?” Itachi commented as he tried to pat down the stubborn hair that was refusing to stay down. 

“I do, but I have project due next week. I got paired up with Sakura and she wanted to work on it today. Who wants to do homework on the weekends?” Sasuke complained while digging into the cereal his mother placed in front of him. 

“Sakura? It’s she the young lady with the pink hair? She’s had a crush on you since day one. It looks like my little Sasuke has a girlfriend.” Sasuke shot back a sour look hearing the word girlfriend. She was annoying and could barely hold a decent conversation. 

Itachi too tried to hide his dissatisfied glance of someone trying to steal his brother away from him. Normally, Itachi was not the jealous or possessive type. However, he has been proved wrong many times when it involves Sasuke. 

“She’s not my girlfriend, mother! She’s just confused... Right, nii-san?” Sasuke turned to his big brother hoping he would back him up. Itachi would have loved nothing more than to give his true opinion on the matter and how no one would ever be good enough for his beautiful brother. 

Although, being a big brother, it was only natural that he gave his little brother a hard time. 

“I don’t know, Sasuke.” Itachi smiled innocently “She may be planning your wedding as we speak.” Sasuke looked horrified at the thought of marrying that girl. 

He would rather run into rush hour traffic than spend the rest of his life with her. “You’re such a bully, nii-san.” Sasuke pouted as we walked over and put his empty bowl and glass in the sink. Both Mikoto and Itachi smirked seeing Sasuke’s clear reaction of embarrassment. He was too cute. 

“Where are you guys doing your project?” Itachi asked, changing the topic to try and get on his brother’s good side again. 

“At the library downtown.” Sasuke obviously annoyed from their previous conversation as he wiped his hands dry from washing his dishes. 

“How about I give you a ride? I have to head that way, anyway.” Itachi offered knowing his little brother would accept. 

Itachi lied about having something to do. He just needed an excuse to get out of the house and escorting Sasuke was not only perfect, but also enjoyable. He felt so suffocated in the house, especially with his father occupying the study not too far from the kitchen. 

With no surprise, Sasuke graciously accepted is brother’s offer. He would never miss a chance to hang out with his brother, especially when it was in Itachi’s car.

A couple of hours later it was time to leave. Sasuke grabbed his backpack and met his brother by his car. Itachi was already sitting in the driver’s seat of the shiny silver car his father has purchased for him  


After an unexpected shut down at his Father’s company resulting in the termination of a few workers and replaced. Until then, Itachi filled in for those on the company’s team for a few months and as expected, did an exceptional job. Father was so impressed with his son’s work that he bought Itachi a car once he got his license. 

Sasuke opened the passenger’s side door and slide into the car. The whole time he was careful not to not to damage the car in anyway. Once he got situated, he buckled himself into the seat and they headed towards their destination.

It was about a 15-minute drive but Itachi didn’t mind. He would do anything for is little brother.  
During the whole drive, Sasuke was looking out the window enjoying the scenery. While his brother didn’t seem to have a care in the world, Itachi thoughts were focused more on this morning’s conversation. It would give him a chance to take a look at his “Competition”.

Sasuke had mentioned that he was not interested in his pink hair friend, however that does not mean that could not change his mind or he doesn’t have his eye on someone else. _I have to know_ Itachi thought to himself gripping the steering wheel tighter. 

Itachi dreaded the day when his brother would bring someone home. He knew he had no chance to be with Sasuke, but as long as he was not interested in anyone else, there was still that false hope that they could be together. 

“So, if you’re not interested in this girl, is there girl at school you are interested in?” Itachi boldly asked keeping his attention on the road in front of him. 

Sasuke turned his attention away from the window to face his brother. He seemed to be thinking about the question Itachi just asked him. 

In a few seconds of thinking, Sasuke simply answered, “no, not really. Everyone at school is so immature.” 

“I understand, completely.” Itachi agreed thinking back to his student council members. “High school is a lot different from middle school. You may change your mind.”

“Maybe.” Sasuke said, not sure if he would ever be interested in dating any of his current class mates. 

With that thought, Sasuke wondered about his brother. He never actually seen his brother show an interest in any of his classmates or at least he never talks about anyone. Sasuke’s face lit up to his next question for his brother. 

“Do you have a special person in mind, nii-san?” Sasuke asked with a sinister smirk only a devious little brother could give to an older sibling.

Itachi couldn’t help but blush at this question. Itachi didn’t mind talking to Sasuke about dating, but questions like this make Itachi uneasy. Fearing he would accidental slip up and say something, exposing his true feelings. He need to choose his next words carefully. 

“Not at the moment.” Itachi expertly lied, knowing it was better to keep his sentences short and sweet. Sasuke was a smart kid and didn’t want to risk him reading between the lines.

“When did you start dating?” Sasuke questioned wanting to know more about his brother’s personal life. Seeing the hint of low self-confidence on his brother’s face, Itachi knew where these questions were coming from. Sasuke was wanting to know when he started dating so he can try and be exactly like him.

Flattering as it was, knowing his brother wanted to be just like him, did not make it right. Itachi tried his hardest to teach Sasuke there is more than one right way to do things. Not just the way he did them. 

“I started dating around your age. However, I quickly lost interest in realtionships and decided to focus on myself and my future.” That was the truth. Itachi had tried dating a few people in the past, but no one was able to produce the same special feeling Sasuke gave him. 

He figured to himself, since he couldn’t have Sasuke then he would rather spend his time working then trying to find someone to replace his love for his brother. 

“Nii-san.” Sasuke said in a serious quiet voice “do you think I should date Sakura? She’s already asked me a couple of times, and my friends keep pushing me to go out with her. I mean she’s nice and pretty, but I don’t see anything besides us being friends.” Sasuke kept his eyes to the floor waiting for his brother’s advice. 

Itachi’s throat went dry. Sasuke looked up to him as a big brother and he wanted to be there for his little brother, but how does one give dating advice to the one they are in love with? Itachi loved his little brother more than anything in the world. He was not going to sabotage his brother’s relationship just because he was jealous and bitter. 

Itachi pulled into a parking spot in front of the library. He turned off the engine and turned to look his brother to offer the best advice felt he could. 

“Sasuke, I can’t tell you what you feel. Only you know if they are right for you. However, I can tell you that you should never date someone just because others want you to, or you believe you can learn to like them. You-”

_Knock, knock, knock_

Itachi was cut off by a repetitive knocking sound. Both brothers looked over to the source of the knocking to see a pink hair girl smiling at them from the other side of the window. 

“Sasuke, I’m glad you finally made it!” She bounced up and down with pure joy all over her face. You could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she said her brother’s name. 

Itachi tried his hardest not to glare at the child for covering his spotless window with her dirty hands. Itachi suppressed this feeling to keep his perfect outer appears. Itachi did not want to appear rude in front of Sasuke’s possibly future girlfriend. 

Sasuke gave a signal with his hand asking her to give him one moment. She understood the gesture and walked towards the entrance of the library to wait for him.

“What time should I pick you up?” Itachi asked Sasuke before he opened the door to exit the car. 

“Can you be here around 2? That should be enough time to finish.” Sasuke suggested before lifting himself out of the car. “Nii-san…Thank you.” Sasuke said then closed the door and started walking towards his project partner. 

Itachi could only watch as the love of his life walked away to that girl who grabbed his arm when he came into arm’s length.

\------Sasuke's POV------ 

Sasuke felt the tug of Sakura’s hands pulling on his arm leading him into the library together. Sasuke was lucky that he had a big brother like Itachi he could talk to about problems like this. He couldn’t imagine having a conversation about girls and dating with father. 

They found a table in the back of the library and got out what they needed to start their project. The project was for their history class. Each group got assignment a chapter from their textbook and they needed to present a ten-minute presentation for the class. Sasuke looked at the clock, 12:10 pm, they should be able to finish this by two. Hopefully.

“Ok, let’s get started.” Sasuke opened his textbook to the correct chapter and began reading the text. Their chapter was all about the revolution era in Konoha. This was a big part of history so there should be a lot of information to easily make up a ten-minute presentation. 

The two teens were each reading the chapter and taking their own notes. Well, at least Sasuke was. He could see from the corner of his eye Sakura staring at him in a dream like state. She would randomly start smiling and giggling at her own thought and it was becoming distracting to the young Uchiha. 

“Sasuke” Sakura giggled after saying his name. “Your hair is sticking up in the back, you silly” she leant forward to try and pat it down, but it refused to stay down. Sasuke dodged her hand as it came back to touch his hair some more. 

Sakura was not bothered from Sasuke’s actions. She knew Sasuke wasn’t the easiest to get close to and that only made her want him even more. “Hey, would like to go to a movie this evening? She asked hoping she could get through her man’s heart.

“You mean like a date?” Sasuke asked to clarify. A small blush touching his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Itachi being possessive over Sasuke.  
> At least he still has his dreams to look forward to at night. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll get started writing the next one!  
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos!!!


	8. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support and I love each and everyone of you! All these chapters are for you so I hope you continue to enjoy until the very last one!!
> 
> Warning: There is Uchihacest in this chapter!!!

Itachi hoped that a little drive would help clear mind and simmer down his bubbling jealousy. Since dropping Sasuke off at the library he had been in an unpleasant mood to say the least. He was not sure how long he had been driving, or exactly where he was headed, but at this moment he didn’t care. 

He gripped the steering wheel harshly in his hands until his knuckles turned white as he thought about Sasuke with that girl. It was then in his mind his own demons were talking to him. Let’s be honest, did he think he had a chance with Sasuke? That was his brother. Even if they shared the same feelings and Sasuke was of age, it was still illegal. 

Why was he being so selfish to try and keep Sasuke all to himself knowing they could never be together even if they wanted to be? If only they weren’t brother than none of this would necessary. Itachi would wait until Sasuke was of age and then proper court him. 

Why did they have to be brothers? 

Itachi didn’t believe it was possible, but he felt more upset towards himself for even thinking that. He loved being Sasuke’s brother and was lucky to have him in his life. He loved being the one Sasuke felt safe asking questions and helping when he had a problem. He wanted to be right by Sasuke’s side if he was to ever make a mistake and assure him everything was going to work out. 

Itachi loosened his grip on the steering wheel and with a few deep easy breathes his calm down immensely and was able to start thinking more rational solutions and probabilities. He knew if stayed in this negative mindset then he was going to snowball out of control and he would do something he may regret later. 

With that thought, Itachi then remembered the proposal given to him by the Akatsuki. How they would be able to help him during situations such as this. Since leaving the session, Itachi had give it some thought but it wasn’t anything serious.  
If he was to join the Akatsuki, then that may give him a healthy alterative to his problem. That he would be able to 

What was he thinking? Did really want to spend the rest of his life posing as a caring big brother, but behind closed doors a monster who dreams about performing impure acts with his little brother? That’s what he does now.

Itachi was focused so much on his problems that he completely forgot about the time. It was close to two, so he would have to hurry if he was going to make it on time to pick up Sasuke. This past week has felt like a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. He felt like he was losing control and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

It was a little after two when Itachi pulled into the library parking lot, though he did not care what he saw when he arrived. It was his brother sitting and talking with the pink haired girl who was interested in his beloved brother. She was sitting close to him and with her hand slightly touches him while both smiled at one another. 

Itachi could feel his jealous return but he could only disregard this feeling. Like he would with anything until it went away, or it no longer concerned him. As Sasuke noticed his arrival, Sasuke waved goodbye to the pink haired girl and walked to the car before opening the door and greeting Itachi. 

Itachi hid the internal outrage he was battling in his body and politely greeted his brother back. He made sure Sasuke was in and buckled up safely before pulling out of the parking lot and headed for home. 

“How did it go? Did you finish your project?” Itachi asked hiding the bitterness in his voice. 

“It was fine. We got most of it done. I’m going to finish what we didn’t later this week.” Sasuke replied, happy to finally not have to look at another book for the rest of the weekend. Itachi nodded and 

“Did you get done what you needed?” Sasuke continued the conversation with his own question. Not exactly sure what his brother needed to do. 

“Yes, I did.” Itachi answered shortly before pulling out of the parking to go home. The ride back home was peaceful. The alone time spent with Sasuke evaporated his jealousy and he was close to normal as someone like him could ever possibly be. 

The two Uchiha’s spent the car ride talking about what they expected at their new schools and planning take another trip to the beach house before the end of the summer. Of course, this time Itachi would be more cautious of his surroundings.

Itachi backed the car into the garage perfectly and turned off the ignition. Sasuke thanked his brother one last time before getting out of the car where they both retreated inside. Upon entering the house, they found a note written in their mother’s hand writing stating that she had gone grocery shopping and will be back shortly.

This left the two brothers how alone for an undetermined amount of time. Itachi laid the note back down the counter, Sasuke had already ran upstairs while saying something about playing an online game with Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke had his evening planned and Itachi found himself alone once more with his thoughts. 

Itachi silently dragged himself up the stairs and went to his own room on the opposite end of the of Sasuke. He closed the door behind him and sat in his computer chair. Weekends were usually the most annoying part of the week for Itachi. He liked to stay busy and always be working on something productive. 

Unfortunately, towards the end of the year there wasn’t much homework to do. He supposed he could use this time to study more for his finals. Rubbing his exhausted eyes, Itachi doubted he could even concentrate on anything even if he tried. This whole week seemed like one long day. Itachi could count how many hours of sleep he got this week on one hand alone. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up and right now all he could think about doing was falling asleep and letting his worries cease, if only for one night. 

Standing up from his desk chair, Itachi was going to do just that. After all he has been through, he believed he has earned some sleep for a couple of hours. Changing into more comfortable and loose fitting clothes, the elder Uchiha laid in his bed and closed his eyes. 

He was completely exhausted, and half expected to fall asleep the second he closed his eyes. However, that did not seem to happen for him. He was so tired that he was unable to sleep. Not able to afford another moment without sleep Itachi thought about the one thing in his life that could ease his mind long enough to hoping allowed him to drift off to sleep. 

He considered starting where he left off in the dream from this morning. These dreams were happening more frequently and Itachi was not sure how to stop them or by now if he even wanted them to stop. Some were short and not as detailed while others were long and vivid like the one last night. 

Keeping his eyes closed, he imagined him on top of Sasuke. Looking down at the half naked and panting angel beneath him while his brother looked up at him with desire in his eyes. Itachi lowered himself on to his brother and pressed both short and quick and long and deep kisses while his hands were moving up and down Sasuke’s chest. 

He moved his mouth from his brother’s lips to his neck. Nipping and sucking at the neck, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to leave behind marks indicating Sasuke belonged to him. 

Sometime during his dream like state, Itachi lowered his hand and undid his pants to give him more comfort from his growing arousal. He gently grabbed himself and started slowly stroking his harden member to satisfy his need. Jerking faster with every exciting thought as he continued to give pleasure to his brother.

In his dream, Itachi moved down kissing and licking Sasuke chest without his lip once leaving his pale body. Going lower and lower with each kiss, he gave attention to each one of Sasuke’s nipples, receiving moans from the younger brother. Hearing Sasuke moan made him harder and more daring. 

Itachi then went lower until he reached the elastic of Sasuke’s pajamas. They needed to go. 

Before Itachi could run his hands into his pajamas pants, he was stopped by his angel putting his hand on his bare chest. He was not expecting to be stopped, especially in his own day dream. Itachi looked up at his brother and Sasuke started back at him with a panting and blushing red face. 

Sasuke began to apply a small amount of force on the hand place on his brother’s chest physically pushing him back onto his back. Itachi was now on his back resting up on his elbows wondering what his brother was doing. Sasuke crawled over to his brother began doing the same thing to Itachi’s chest that he was doing to him. Itachi was surprised by his brother’s action but by no means was he going to stop him. 

Itachi continued to not think, just feel as he received kisses and licks from his adorable brother. Sasuke started to go lower and lower until he was in the same position his brother was before he interrupted him. Sasuke then started kissing and licking the front of Itachi’s soaked boxer. 

Aggravated with the thin piece of clothing that separated his skin from his brother’s mouth, Itachi hastily slipped off his boxers to fully reveal himself to his brother. Sasuke grabbed Itachi’s hard and leaking erection and gave it a couple test strokes before taking a sample of the dripping precum. 

Itachi gasped and bit his lip as he felt his brother’s tongue lick up and down before eagerly putting the tip of it in his mouth. From there, Sasuke began to suck hard while moving his hand slowly up and down his staff. Itachi couldn’t breathe. It felt so good and Sasuke seemed like he was enjoying it too. 

When Sasuke started to bob his head, taking more of his brother in his mouth, it took all Itachi’s strength not to thrust his hips up. Grabbing Sasuke’s hair. he held on tight and sometimes pushing his head down to take more of him. 

Itachi broke out of his dream state to focus more on the problem that he was working on. His hand was soaked with precum and was fully erected. If just thinking about Sasuke did this to him, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like for real. Itachi grabbed his arousal tighter giving it hard and small and long jerks.

He was so close, he was about to come. Just a little more. 

He kept his mouth shut so no one would hear his moans as he continued to jerk himself off until he was thrown over the edge. Releasing his load all over his hand and his stomach. 

Itachi took a moment to catch his breath from his strenuous activity, he glanced down and saw the mess he had made. He didn’t really like to finish himself off, but he certainly wasn’t going to find someone simply to help him in his time of need. 

After cleaning himself up, Itachi stayed him his bed. His eyes closed and taking long, deep breaths until he fell asleep.

Itachi awoke feeling much more refreshed and his mind less cluttered. Thinking he had only be out for a couple of hours, Itachi was surprised to find that the clock read that it was almost six. He must have been more tired than he thought to sleep this late. Thankful that it was a weekend, Itachi made his bed and changed back into his clothes before leaving his room. 

The hallway was dark, and no light was coming out from Sasuke’s room. Perhaps, he is already downstairs, it is closed to dinner time. Peeking into the kitchen, Itachi found that his mother had returned from the store and was preparing dinner. Though, he was happy to see his mother, he was slightly disappointed to see her alone without Sasuke helping her. 

Itachi walked into the kitchen with his natural grace and greeted his mother as if he didn't just finish masturbating to his younger sibling. “Good evening, mother. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

Mikoto turned around from what she was doing and gave a warm smile to her eldest son. “Good evening, sweetheart.” She greeted back. “No, I think I’m good. Thank you.” Turning back around to finish chopping up the vegetables. 

Wondering where Sasuke was, Itachi excused himself and exited the kitchen before stepping outside. He sat on the deck that wrapped all around the house. The trees blew in the cool spring air and the stench of sunlight filled his nostrils. Itachi had always enjoyed the beauty of nature, wishing he could share this moment with his brother. 

Itachi stayed out there relaxing in the fresh air and watching the sun set on that evening. That was until he could start to smell his mother food cooking which his caused his stomach to growl. 

Giving in to the demands of his protesting stomach, Itachi retreated back into the house and into the kitchen. His father was already sitting down at his place at the table as soon Itachi followed, sitting down in his usual spot, as well. Noticing that the table was already set, there was a missing plate beside him where Sasuke normally sat. 

“Is Sasuke not eating tonight? Is he sick?” Itachi asked smoothly, not wanting to show too much concern in front of his father. Sasuke didn’t seem sick when he dropped him off this morning or when he picked him up. 

Bringing the food over to the table, his mother had a joyful smile on her face as she answered. “No, he went to the movies with his little girlfriend.” She declared, leaving to fetch the rest of the food. 

The feeling of hunger swiftly changed to a sick and nauseous feeling in his stomach. Hearing his mother say ‘girlfriend’ and Sasuke had gone out with her hit Itachi like a ton of bricks. Why was Sasuke with her? I thought he said didn’t like her that way. Did Sasuke lie to him? 

The Uchiha family ate their dinner together, except for the youngest one who was absent for the evening. Itachi could hear his mother and father conversing about the news and different stuff happening at the company. However, none of that matter to Itachi right now because all he could think about was his little brother. Occasionally stealing glances over to the empty seat beside him. 

Itachi was hurt with the fact that Sasuke didn’t tell him about going to the movies this evening. Maybe, he was being unfair to Sasuke. Maybe he didn’t tell him because it wasn’t a big deal? He said he really didn’t like her that way, so they probably just went out as friends. Or maybe Sasuke really does have feelings for her and they are making out as we speak in the back of the movie theatre. 

This made his blood boil. He didn’t want anyone touching was rightful belonged to him! 

_Enough!_ Itachi argued with himself. He shouldn’t be angry at Sasuke. Sasuke didn’t belong to him and if he thought being jealous and ugly was going to win him and favors than he was wrong. 

Still, how would you act knowing you just lost the love of your life? Itachi picked at his food not feeling hungry anymore. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Sasuke will probably start bringing her around here and he might even catch them…doing stuff. This was the final straw and he couldn’t take it longer. 

“Please excuse me.” Itachi said, leaving his full plate of food behind. 

“Where are you going?” Fugaku demanded still upset with his son’s attitude from earlier this morning. 

“Are you alright? You didn’t eat much.” Mikoto added, worried for her son. 

“Everything is fine. I just need to get some air.”

Itachi left the house and kept walking until he could figure out what was the best decision. Long drives and walks always did the trick for helping to clear his mind. Hoping it would work this time too, Itachi kept walking allowing his feet to lead him in the right direction. The Akatsuki said that he could take his time and give an answer whenever he felt ready. 

Perhaps, he was ready now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading! Thanks for all the kudos and your comments. It helps motivate me like no other.
> 
> I hope to see you all next chapter because we get to see more about the Akatsuki and more about their own dirty little secrets.


	9. Let's Take a Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you wonderful readers! I'm back!
> 
> I come to bring you another chapter! There is a lot going on in this one and there is so much more to tell! Though it's a lot I'm having a blast writing this. I love Itachi so much!!!'
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait.

This decision was without a doubt the hardest decision Itachi has ever had to make in his whole young life. All the countless hours he spent contemplating over this one decision was taxing on the poor Uchiha. 

Now the time had come. Itachi had finally made his decision. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Itachi stood in front of the Akatsuki’s fraternity house for what felt like forever, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He had been staring at the same double doors that mocked him for his hesitation. In his mind his subconscious was telling him that it was not too late. He could turn back around and go home, and no one would ever know. 

Though that would also mean forcing himself back into his mental and social isolation. Hiding his dark secret until it eventually drove him insane or worse Sasuke and his family find out about his disgusting and in excusable feelings. 

Itachi heart sank thinking about Sasuke no longer loving him. What he would think about him if he ever acted upon his true desires. It was a fate worse than death, he wanted, no, needed to do this. Knowing that his was for the best, without a second thought, Itachi pounded on the double doors and was ready for whatever next was to come his way. 

He waited patiently for a few second when suddenly the intercom next to the door kicked on. “Yes?” 

The words came out almost as an irritated growl from behind the speaker. This was not like the voice of Deidara or Sasori and it most certain wasn’t their leader. Itachi kept his shield up to keep his emotions in check, making him appear much more confident than he actually was feeling. 

“I’m Itachi Uchiha.” he answered in a loud, clear voice to the guy over the intercom. 

The intercom kicked back on “Oh, so you’re the new guy? We were wondering how long you were going to stand there… Well, get your ass in here.” Soon a loud buzz was heard, unlocking the front doors and granting Itachi access to the inside. 

When he entered the grand hall all the memories from that night came flashing back to him. 

Though, nothing inside had changed, the place had an unsettling vibe lingering in the air that wasn’t there before. There was no one around, not even the guy he talked to over the intercom. Itachi would be lying if he said it didn’t make him a bit paranoid thinking he couldn’t see them, but they could see him. 

Their fraternity house was so big on the inside and yet, Itachi felt suffocated. The place felt much less intimating the last time he came here and there were a large number of people here to take all the focus off him. Now it was only him and though he couldn’t see them, Itachi could feel eyes watching him as he walked more into the fraternity house. His footsteps echoing with each step as if it was announcing his presences. 

As Itachi began adjusting to the silence, he was startled from his thoughts when a sudden familiar voice sounded from nowhere. “Hello there, stranger.” Deidara greeted with his usual smirk as he approached the emotionless Uchiha. “We were wondering if we scared you off.”

“I’ve come here to tell you I have made my decision.” Itachi stated, glanced into the eyes of the blond. He wanted to hurry this along, so he didn’t have a chance to back down. As Itachi was about to give his answer, the blond artist held up a finger to keep him from saying any more words. 

“Not so fast, my friend. We’ve got time for that later. Now that we have more time, how about we take a walk and I tell you more about Fraternity Akatsuki?” Itachi kept his eyes fixated on the blond. That could be just what Itachi need to make himself feel better about what he was getting himself into. 

Though, he would never admit it aloud but after the session and finding out his father was just as unaware as he was about the fraternity caused the Uchiha to grow ever curiouser. What other secrets could lay beyond the surface of what his psychotic pyro has been telling him?

Remembering Deidara’s words when he said the first floor was mostly for show, Itachi paid less attention to the scenery around him and started his walk with the informative artist. 

“Where to begin? Hmm?” Deidara asked himself, tapping his chin with his finger. “Of course, how about the beginning?” Normally where stories started. Itachi closed his eyes and took a silent breath to control his patience. Once finding his center of peace again he continued listening to him speak. 

“Before becoming a fraternity, the Akatsuki first started as a small group of people from neighboring towns, villages, and farmers that would meet in secret to voice their ideas and opinions over political, business, and things they wanted to keep concealed from the government. Their main goal was to fix overlooked problems and damage brought upon by greed and power of the wealthy. They had visions to make the world a better place for everyone and live in a world of peace.”

Itachi captured everyone of Deidara’s words as they kept walking down the endless corridor. A world of peace? Was that even possible? Though it was an interesting concept to think over, Itachi resumed listening to hear more about the Akatsuki’s ideas and goals. 

“As time went on, more and more people grew fed up with how things were run and wanted more say in how they lived their lives and soon the Akatsuki grew to an impressive number.” Deidara said, ceasing his steps to look at Itachi.

“However, once the higher ups learned about the Akatsuki, they feared it would start a rebellion and sent their men to a stop to this but any mean necessary. In the end, the only thing that remained from the Akatsuki was their dream of peace. It wasn’t until our leader, come forward and revived the original ideas of the Akatsuki, but also add more modern details. 

Deidara began walking again and Itachi followed wanting to hear more. This was nothing like what he had expected to hear. The thought that he could do something to help create a more peaceful and accepting world made him feel more confident in his decision. 

“Since we have our own sanctuary of peace here our Akatsuki brothers put less energy into worrying about how society views them, and we are able to work together to completing our one goal. Because of this we have managed to build a strong and notable reputation in the short amount of time.” 

The blond artist looked over and smirked at Itachi. “Have I lost you, yet?” Itachi shook his head understanding everything what the guy was talking about. Having a few questions of his own, Itachi opened his mouth before a finger silenced him once more. “Please save all questions until the end of the tour, thanks.” 

Chucking to himself, Deidara kept his cheeky smirk planted on his face. “I’m sure you’ve heard all the rumors surrounding the fraternity and the mystery of our brotherhood. We are described as mysterious because most of Akatsuki is built around secrets. We take drastic security measures to protect not only our own personal secrets, but every secret that is revealed within these walls. Everyone has skeletons in their closets…even those in charge of major universities, including this one, and companies throughout the country. I’m sure we have some dirt on your fath-”

Deidara stopped himself from finishing his sentence as a sudden sense of danger fill the room. He knew he had struck a nerve mentioning his family account of the two cold, black eyes glaring at him. He could have sworn he was looking into the eyes of the devil himself. Deidara knew when to shut up and he did just that. 

Itachi’s idea of Akatsuki changed the moment he heard what kind of hypocrites they were. “So that is how Akatsuki operates to obtain peace? You blackmail anyone to get what you want?” Itachi hissed not fond of the idea of punishing someone because of a weakness or difficult decision they may have made in their life. Them of all people should be more considerate of people and their secrets. 

“I told you, blackmail is such an ugly word. If someone does a bad thing but doesn’t get punished and were sloppy enough to leave evidence behind, shouldn’t we get little something out of it? Besides…a lot of times they are the ones coming and asking for our assist to do their dirty work in the first place. In exchange, we get the control and power we need to reach our own goals. That is why members of the Akatsuki are held in such high regards and why some people would do just about anything to become a member. Because they want this control and power.” Deidara explained in a voice filled with pride for his fraternity.

“However,” he continued, changing to a dramatic fake sadness. Placing his hand over his chest where his heart would be as if it were breaking. “Not everyone can handle the level of responsibility that comes with this amount of power. Sadly, that’s why we are seen as so exclusive. We would love to have more members to help our cause, but people today just don’t have what it takes to survive our culture. You need more than a dirty secret and daddy’s money. We want our members to possess intelligence, self-endurance, be self-sufficient, and loyal.” 

Itachi knew when he first heard him speak of peace and a better world was too good to be true. There was no such thing a peace. There would always be bad with the good and he was looking bad right in the face. These people preached about not liking people with too much power and yet weren't they becoming what they are setting out to stop? 

All Itachi wanted was a place he could love his little brother without judgement while maintaining a semi normal life. This wasn’t a fraternity of students with an inability to fit in because of some guilty pleasures and societies standards. They were all basically criminals and Itachi would be one too if he agreed. 

Though, Itachi could never hurt anyone let alone blackmail someone because they made bad judgments. How could any sane person be expected to do something like that even if it was for the greater good?

It was then, Deidara noticed a tiny ounce of uncertainty on the Uchiha’s face. _I was only telling the true. I wasn’t trying to influence his decision, only insure there were no surprises later. Though, perhaps I may have laid it on a little thick. It may have been better to ease him into it instead of throwing it all at him at once. Man, the leaders going to kill me if he thinks I had anything to do with Itachi’s rejection!_ Deidara thought to himself, tugging slightly on the end of his think long blond hair. 

This concluded the tour on the first level and neither of them spoke a word for some time. Deidara wasn’t sure what he could say at this point to make the Uchiha see the bright side of being an Akatsuki. He could rack this up as a mission failed. His first assignment of recruiting and he failed. 

“Well, we’ve reached the end, my friend. Now that you are more educated about the Akatsuki I have to ask, have you made your decision?” Deidara studied the tall, dark-haired man in front of him. He could not decipher his facial expression or body language. It was neither positive or negative. They both stood there in Itachi’s long pause before he opened his mouth to speak.

“What would my job be?” Itachi asked completely throwing the blond for a loop. 

“What?” Deidara questioned back confused. He was not expecting a follow up question from the Uchiha, especially since he seemed so upset with everything he just got finished telling him. 

“What would my job be in the Akatsuki? Will I be the one blackmailing, recruiting, what would I be doing?” Itachi elaborated his question making sure the artist knew what he was asking. Though he did find it tedious to repeat himself. 

“I can’t answer that for you. The leader is the one who decides our tasks. You’ll be doing a little bit of everything, hmm.” Deidara explained impatience to get the answer from the Uchiha.  


Itachi did not like the fact that he may be responsible for illegal tasks and hated the idea of being cowardly enough to use blackmail against someone, however he was not as naïve as one may believe. 

Deep down, Itachi knew the world was not as kind and peaceful no matter how much he wishes it was. Perhaps, he may be able to use this to his advantage. If he was to work behind the scenes of crimes he may be able to prevent them in the future. Making the world safer for Sasuke.

“Ok, I’ll join the Akatsuki.” Itachi stated keeping his face neutral of any emotion. The artist’s eyes widened slightly. 

“What?” Deidara asked again, making sure he heard correctly.  
“I accept your invite into the Akatsuki.” The Uchiha stated again to the apparent deaf Akatsuki member. Deidara’s smirk increased after hearing Itachi say the magic words.

“Well, alright! Let me be the first to welcome you to the Akatsuki family, hmm. You’ll just have to go through a small inauguration before you’re fully accepted into the Akatsuki. Akatsuki standard, you understand, hmm?” He smiled playfully at the future addition to the Akatsuki. Inaugurations were so much fun. Too bad they don’t happen very often.

“Wait.” Itachi interrupted. “Inauguration? There is not going to be any hazing or senseless nonsense is there?” Itachi asked not wanting to be a part of such immature things. He had to draw the line somewhere

“No, Akatsuki isn’t your typical fraternity. We do not haze, we do not throw wild parties, or really anything that associate ourselves with any of the other fraternities. I mean…not unless you’re into that kind of stuff.” Deidara shot a malicious sneer to Itachi who merely shook his head in disapproval. 

“We are above the system. Think of us more as an organization than a fraternity, hmm.” Deidara answered ensuring that there would nothing too humiliating asked of him during or after the inauguration. 

The two found themselves back in the grand hall right where they started. Deidara turned to face Itachi and gave him further instructions. “Now, about your inauguration. I’ll need to inform the other members of your decision, so they can get everything set up.” The blond took a brief pause before pointing a finger straight at Itachi and said “Monday. 6:30pm. Be here.”

Itachi had a bad feeling about this whole inauguration thing. However, without a word, Itachi simply nodded and agreed that he would be here Monday afternoon. After the arrangements were made Itachi said his goodbyes and showed himself out.

Though, Itachi still stood behind his decision, he had a nonstop war going on in his head. Accusing himself of being just as insane as the other members for agreeing to be a part of that fraternity. Perhaps, he was insane, and he just didn’t realize it until now. 

Like the old saying goes, in order to obtain peace, one must prepare for war. Itachi was not justifying for their actions, but he understands where they are coming from. Itachi would do anything to protect Sasuke. Even if that meant playing dirty. 

The walk home was never long enough. He soon found himself in the entrance way of his home. _At least I can bring some good news home to father_ Itachi thought as he opened the door and took off his shoes. By reflex he announced his arrival even though he was too out of it to hear anyone. 

Marching upstairs to his room, his mind was so preoccupied he didn’t hear his brother calling his name. Itachi absentmindedly walked right past him, closing and locking himself in his room from the outside world. 

\--------Sasuke’s POV--------

Down stairs Sasuke slumped into the empty kitchen not bothering to turn on the lights. He sat down at the table and dropped his head in his folded arms, his eyes were heavy, almost on the verge of tears. It’s been like this all week; his brother has barely spoken one word to him. Sometimes he just walked passed and ignore him like he did just a second ago. 

Did he do something wrong? Was his brother mad at him or was he just that easy to forget about? Tears slowly started to descend down Sasuke’s hot pink cheeks and wiping them off with his sleeve. 

The light suddenly flicked on, “Hello, sweetheart.” The sweet tender voice of his mother rang as she entered the kitchen. Sasuke quickly wiped away the rest of his tears while hiding his red swollen face from his mother. “Why are you sitting alone in the dark? Is something wrong?” His mother asked concerned for her son. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just…” Sasuke couldn’t think of a good enough excuse as to why he was sitting in the dark crying. He slowly made eye contact with his mother and allowed more tear to fall. Seeing her child’s tears instantly fueled motherly instincts. 

“Sasuke, why are you crying? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?” She interrogated, checking for bruises or anything out of the ordinary. 

“No, nothing like that.” Sasuke said, pulling his arms away from his mother’s grasp. 

“Then what is it sweetheart? You know you can tell me anything.” Mikoto said, rubbing his back while waiting patiently for her son to calm down and tell her what happened. 

“I think…I think nii-san hates me.” Sasuke admitted, as soon as those words left his mouth more tears started flowing down his face again. Hearing those words aloud put Sasuke over the edge. 

“Ohh, honey” His mother said, embracing her younger son in her arms. Relieved that her child was simply over reacting. “Your brother doesn’t hate you. He loves and cares for you more than anyone.”

“T-Then why for the past week ha-has he been ignoring me? I’ve must have done something wrong. I-I just don’t know what.” Sasuke struggled to finish his sentence, choking on his tears. Mikoto patted his head and hushed in his ear. 

“I’m sure he hasn’t been ignoring you on purpose. You know when your brother becomes overworked he has periods where…well, he just needs time to himself. I’m sure with stress of graduating, attending a new school, and possibly joining a fraternity. I’m sure it is all overwhelming for him. If you give him some time I’m sure soon everything will be back to normal.”

Sasuke wiped away the last couple of tears with his sleeve. “You think so? If I just give him some time?” Sasuke asked in a much steadier voice. 

His mother gave him a reassuring smiled and nodded before standing back up. “Would you like to help me get dinner started?” She asked, hoping that would distract sasuke from his sad thoughts. Sasuke’s frown transformed into a tiny smile, accepting his mother’s offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and I appreciate all the kudos and comments from you guys!! It makes me feel happy getting the love!
> 
> The next chapter we will get to see the inducting of Itachi into the fraternity and we will also meet the members of the Akatsuki! That means we may get to hear some of the other members little secrets. 
> 
> If you want to play along at home you can guess what you think their secrets will be. Some may be pretty easy to guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! You guys are awesome!


	10. Angry Uchiha Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it has been some time since the last update. 
> 
> I have another chapter for you guys! I wanted to build up more of Itachi's and Sasuke's brotherly bond before Itachi was officially in the Akatsuki. The inauguration is going to take some time and I feel it's been too long since either Uchiha got any love. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Itachi skipped dinner that night. His appetite has been nonexistence for the past few days since agreeing to join the Akatsuki. Currently, he was on his computer typing up forms to submit to the student council on Monday. Completely immersed in his work, his fingers never stopped typing. 

This has been the only way he was able to clear his mind. If there was no work, he would make work. He was exhausted physically, and mentally, but he had to keep his mind occupied until he was officially apart of the Akatsuki. He would work from the time he went and left for school from the time he arrived home until he declared himself unable to continue. 

However, sleeping didn’t come easy for him. He would lay awake in his bed until the early mornings thinking about his future and every possible scenario that could happen. His mind would not shut off. Millions of thoughts would appear into his mind, incapable of rest until he could find a way to convince himself joining the Akatsuki is the right thing to do. 

Itachi’s fingers froze and he stared blankly at the computer screen. He reached his breaking point for that day. Itachi turned off the computer and stood up from his chair where he felt the blood began circulating through his legs again. His eyes were sore and heavy from staring at a bright screen for a long period of time. 

He looked at the clock and realized it was already past midnight. At least, it was the weekend and he didn’t have to worry about school the next day. Realizing he hadn’t left his room all day, Itachi forced himself out of his room and silently strolled into the bathroom. 

The hallway was absent of any kind of light. The silence and darkness were telling him everyone had gone to bed already. It was so deadly quiet, he could hear the creaking of the floor as he crossed the hall.

Upon entering the bathroom, the first thing he did was look at his reflection in the mirror. The stress lines on his face had become clearly visual on his pale face. He had dark circles beginning to form around his eyes, and his ponytail was coming undone making his hair look a bit unmanaged.

He resembled as close to being dead without actually being dead. Itachi filled the sink with water and gently splashed it on his face a couple of times. He needed to get out of this destructive mood he found himself in.  
Until Monday, he told himself, that is if he would drive himself crazy first. He continued to look at himself in the mirror. He was so focused the small knocks on the door went unnoticed. 

“Nii-san?” Sasuke said above a whisper, interrupting his brother’s staring contest with the mirror. Blinking a few times, Itachi move his attention to his younger brother when the bathroom slide open. 

Not knowing his sudden feeling of anger come over him, Itachi harshened his eyes at his brother. “Sasuke, don’t you know you’re supposed to knock?!” Itachi angerly snapped, sending Sasuke a hatful scowl before reaching for a towel to dry his face. He was in no mood for Sasuke’s little game.

Sasuke was shocked that his brother’s unpleasant tone towards him. That was the first time his brother ever talked to him like that before. Sasuke’s sympathy for his brother quickly turned to hurt and anger. His own eyes glared back at Itachi for his bad attitude. 

Sasuke balled up his fists and shot his brother an equal hateful scowl. As all his emotions began to surface to the top, Sasuke couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. “I did knock! You just didn’t notice, like you haven’t with anything that’s gone on around here all week!” 

Sasuke’s adrenalin was rushing from yelling at his brother. His eyes still glaring to show he was not joking and meant what he said. Hopefully, it would knock some sense into his inattentive brother.

Unfortunately, Sasuke’s new rebellious attitude did not go over well with Itachi. He was the older brother and was not about to let his little brother behave that way towards him or anyone. He needed to be taken down a notch.

Itachi kept his eyes fixated on Sasuke. Not breaking eye contact even as he hung his towel on the rack and walked over to his angry brother. He gracefully bent down one knee to be eye level with him. Itachi’s glare somehow became darker, completely penetrated Sasuke’s heart. 

His brother never looked at him like this before either, there was no love or caring just anger. This was not Itachi, this was not his brother. Sasuke no longer held his glare. His anger had turned to dread. He was frozen with fear. 

His heart was racing as he stared back at those enraged, exhausted eyes of his brother. Itachi’s hands seize his brother’s shoulders in a tight grasp. 

If he had held any tighter it would have left bruises. Sasuke dared not move in case making things worse. In a low and sinister voice, Itachi gave his first and only warning. “If you ever yell at me like that, again, like you control me. I will make you deeply regret it. Do you understand?

Sasuke gave a few small rapid nods to showed he understood, never once breaking eye contact with his brother. The moment he felt his brother’s grip loosen Sasuke made a mad dash to his room, closing, and locking the door. 

Itachi heard his brother’s door close and lock, indicating his brother would not be out for the remainder of the night. Itachi knew he needed to teach Sasuke a lesson, but maybe when he was in a better state of mind. 

He hated himself for losing control because of his stress and exhaustion. He felt even worse that he took it out on Sasuke. He wanted to apologize and explain himself, but tonight was not the night. He would force himself asleep if he would allow himself to talk to Sasuke. Never again would lay a bad hand on Sasuke. 

Itachi managed a good three hours sleep last night. Better than he has all week. He slowly sat up from his bed, he needed to find and apologize to his brother before anything else. The memories from last night in the bathroom slowly flashed in his mind. 

He remembered Sasuke sneaking up on him in the bathroom then yelling at him for not noticing or paying attention to him or something. 

Then the feeling of dread hit him. He remembered him taking Sasuke by the shoulders and threating him about respecting him. There was no excuse for his behavior and Itachi could only pray Sasuke wasn’t too upset with him. Hoping his brother could tell he was not himself last night. 

Wiping his sleepy eyes, Itachi turned his head and saw it was already noon. Itachi wasn’t used to sleeping in this late and was certainly not going to make a habit of it. He changed out of his sleepwear and into something more presentable and fixed his ponytail before going downstairs. 

He walked into the vacant kitchen and made himself a cup of green tea. Disappointed that he missed his morning coffee, at least, he was able to get some caffeine to aid him. He walked out onto the front porch where he saw his mother tending to her small vegetable garden. 

When he closed the door behind him the sound caught the attention of his mother who was humming to herself. 

She turned to see who it was and saw her oldest son standing outside. “Good afternoon, Itachi. You don’t normally sleep in this late.” She commented while moving her attention back to her garden, pulling the invading weeds from her vegetable garden. 

Itachi placed his glass down on the porch and walked over to his mother, aiding her with the weeding. “I’m sorry. I suppose I was more tired than I thought.” Itachi apologized, pulling a couple of weeds from the garden and into a disposable bag between he and his mother. 

“Do you know where Sasuke is?” Itachi asked his mother, standing up and wiping the small amount of dirt off his hands. “I need to talk to him.”

“He actually just left to go to Naruto’s house. Why? what’s wrong?” His mother stated, knowing he was troubled yesterday. Itachi debated on whether he should tell his mother what happened last night in the bathroom. 

Maybe she knew the best way to apologize. He has never been good at admitting when he made a mistake to one of his parents. “Last night, I…I sort of yelled at Sasuke.” Itachi confessed, ashamed of his behavior last night. 

“Did he do something he wasn’t supposed to?” She asked knowing her oldest son would never do anything like that for no good reason. It was unlike Itachi to raise his voice, especially to Sasuke. 

“No, he didn’t. He just happened to catch me at the wrong time and I snapped at him.” Itachi finished his sentence not sure what his mother would do if his mother was going to yell at him he knew he deserved it. 

He stopped pulling the weeds to hear what his mother had to say. She smiled a sympathetic smile “I know how you must be feeling, but siblings fight. That’s what they do. Ask your father, he still fights with his brothers.” Mikoto said as she wiped her dirty gloves together to knock off some of the dirt and placed her hands in her lap to speak with her son. “Itachi, Sasuke still loves you. I’m sure if you explain yourself and talk to him as if he were an adult you would get through to him more.”

That’s right, Sasuke wasn’t a child anymore. He was almost 14 years old. Itachi would hate when adults talked down to him when he was that age, so why was he doing the same thing to Sasuke? Maybe because he still saw Sasuke as his baby brother and was being overprotective. Not wanting to subject his brother to the stress and pressure of his world. 

Itachi, enlighten by his mother’s knowledge, stood up and thanked her for listening. He dusted the small amount of dirt left on his hands onto his pants. Itachi then retrieved his tea from the porch and went back up to his room. Time alone may just do them some good. In the meantime, he could think of a way to sincerely apologize.

Sasuke was sprawled out on his bed, laying in his nightwear attire of a pair of white shorts and a loose-fitting blue t-shirt. It was comfortable and light enough to wear on hot summer nights such as the one tonight. He was currently reviewing his study guide for his test tomorrow. 

Naruto and he spent the whole afternoon studying. Well, with Naruto it was more fifteen minutes of studying and forty-five minutes of gameplay every hour. Nevertheless, Sasuke was confident he would get a good grade. He always got the highest grade in the class. 

Though, after reading the same sentence over a few times, Sasuke decided to call it a night. He was having a hard time concentrating on his work after seeing his brother at dinner. He couldn’t shake off his anxiety from last night. 

It replayed over in his head like a bad movie. He was terrified to upset him again, picturing those two scary eyes glaring back at him. Those two eyes were reasons enough for him to stay quiet during dinner and pretend he wasn’t there.

He put his books and notes back into his backpack and made sure he had everything for school tomorrow. About to turn off the light and tuck himself in, he heard a couple of knock sounds coming from his door. 

Getting up from his bed, Sasuke went over and open his bedroom door. “Yes?” Sasuke asked opening for the unknown person behind his door. In the hallway outside his door was his brother already changed for bed in black pants and a plain black night shirt. The two brother eyes connected, Sasuke looked up at his brother and his brother staring down at him with a tiny smile on his face. 

“May I come in?” Itachi asked permission before entering the room. _‘Why? So, you can threaten me some more?_ Sasuke thought to himself quietly. 

Grateful his brother could not read his mind. “Sure…I guess” Sasuke said his voice not matching his words. He turned allowing his brother access to his room. Itachi entered the room that was almost as familiar as his own. 

The floor was a hard wood oak, and the dark grey curtains complimented the royal blue walls. Sasuke was like him and kept everything organized and clean. The papers and books on his desk were neatly stacked, and his video games were correctly stored away underneath his TV. 

Thankful Sasuke was not a stereotypical teenage boy. 

Itachi walked over and sat on his brother’s bed. The bed moved slightly to accommodate the weight of the elder Uchiha. Sasuke stood and watched his brother sit on his bed. Itachi stared at the floor, contemplating on what to say first. 

He finally brought his eyes up from the floor and looked at Sasuke. Itachi noticed his brother did not join him on the bed like he normally would. In fact, it seemed he was keeping his distance from him. Itachi did not blame him one bit. 

The older Uchiha raised his hand a bit to give Sasuke a ‘come here’ gesture. Sasuke hesitated at first, but soon complied to the gesture and eventually joined his brother on the bed but kept his focus on the floor. 

They sat in silence for what felt like forever before Itachi began speaking. “I wanted to apologize to you about last night. I just wasn’t sure how.” Sasuke continued to stare at that one spot on the bed. Itachi continued his apology when his brother gave no response. “I have been under a lot of stress these past couple of weeks. I suppose that’s why I snapped at you… I’m sorry if I hurt you, and I understand if you’re mad at me.” He placed a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder where yesterday he harshly grabbed him. 

Relieved that Sasuke didn’t flinch or reject his brother’s attempt of affection. 

“You really scared me.” Sasuke admitted in a soft quiet tone. Itachi frowned knowing his brother was hurting because of him. “It’s not all your fault though. I didn’t listen.” 

This time it was Itachi’s turn to be confused. Looking carefully at his brother, Itachi asked, “What didn’t you listen to?”

“Mother said you needed some time to yourself, but I was too impatient and got yelled at for it.” Sasuke said keeping his eyes locked onto the same spot on the floor as if he was confessing to it. 

“That does not excuse my behavior. You did nothing wrong and I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again.” Itachi promised, lifting his brother’s chin to look into his brother shiny beautiful dark eyes. “Can you ever forgive me, Sasuke?”

Sasuke saw the grief in his brother’s eyes showing he was sincerely sorry for what happened the other night. Sasuke could never stay mad at his brother. He loved him too much for that to ever happened. 

Sasuke smiled with genuine happiness bringing his arms around his brother’s midsection and digging his head into his chest. “Of course, I forgive you nii-san!” Itachi held onto his brother like his life depended on it. He got his brother’s love back. He felt he could do anything now that his had Sasuke in his arms. 

He loved his brother so much. There is nothing he would not do for his love. Itachi kissed the top of his brother’s head and his forehead a couple of time before Sasuke pulled himself out of the embrace, but remained in arm’s length to better ask his brother the question. “Nii-san, what has you so stressed out you can’t sleep?”

Normally, Itachi would play it off as nothing because he didn’t want to share his burden, but after his little episode in the bathroom he knew his brother wouldn’t believe it was nothing. Also, he wanted to start treating Sasuke like an adult and what better way than to ask for his opinion.

Releasing a deep breath, he didn’t realize he was holding in. Itachi asked his beloved little brother. “Could I ask you a hypothetical question, Sasuke?” Itachi placed his hands in both his brother’s smaller ones and softly caressed his fingers. 

Sasuke released a tiny giggle from his brother’s touch before he comprehended exactly what his brother had just asked him. Sasuke gawked at his brother in surprise. He almost asked his brother to repeat himself to make sure he heard him correctly. 

Wait a second, Itachi was going to ask him a question? Itachi never came to him for his opinion. He didn’t even know the question and he was already nervous. _No matter what the question, I’ll do my best to answer honestly and help any way I can!_ Sasuke motivated himself. Ready for any question his brother could throw at him. He gave his brother a serious nod to ask the question.

“Say you were offered the chance to be part of something that would greatly benefit you, but you may risk hurting others in the process. What would you do?” Itachi asked seriously while still playing with Sasuke’s fingers.

Sasuke paused to think over the question his brother had just asked him. Sasuke knew it was never right to hurt anyone especially if you’re benefiting from them. However, Sasuke also knew that sometimes you needed to be selfish and think about yourself first.

After a couple of moments Sasuke’s face lit up showing he had finally found a suitable answer to the question. He looked at Itachi with his shimmering black diamonds and explained “If it were me, I would always take the offer that benefited me. But if there was a chance someone else may get hurt I would weight out all the possibilities and options to try and find a solution that can make everyone happy!”

“And what if there isn’t solution to make everyone happy?” Itachi asked in a low depressed voice 

“You can’t always be a nice person. It’s alright to be a little selfish if someone threatens your happiness. Sometimes you need to look after yourself and realize what you think matters too.” Sasuke replied hoping his answer was satisfactory and able to help his brother even if it’s just a small amount.

Itachi pondered his brother’s word for a brief moment. That’s when he came to the conclusion that Sasuke…was right. His whole life he cared about what people would think. 

He was so preoccupied about what would others think or making the right decision that he never stopped and asked, _What did he want? What would make him happy?_ Not his father. Not society. Him. Finally, it was his turn to be selfish and Itachi knew exactly what he wanted.

He wanted to have a successful career and everyday come home to the most beautiful, wonderful person in the world. And nothing was going to stop him from making his dream a reality. Somehow, someway Sasuke was going to be his and only his no matter what he had to do.

Itachi felt a sense of relief wash over him. The weight of his insecurities had almost disappeared and for the first time, Itachi was sure he was making the right decision with Akatsuki.

Itachi brought his brother into his loving arms once again. “Thank you, Sasuke.” Itachi whisper in his brother’s ear for helping rid himself of his doubts and worries. 

He’s not sure what he would do if he didn’t have Sasuke. “Did I really help you?” Sasuke asked filled with pride and excitement over the fact he made a difference.

Itachi touched his forehead to his brother’s and smiled. He looked into the eyes of his brother and placing his head back on his brother’s black feather like hair. “Tremendously.” He answered taking a breath of the intoxicating scent of his brother. 

The two brothers remained in that position simply enjoying each other’s affection that had been absent all week. Feeling the warmth of love filled the hearts of both Uchiha’s. Sasuke let out a tiny yawn but struggled to stay awake. Neither one of them wanted to lose the feeling of warmth from the other’s arms wrapped around him make him feel comfortable and accepted. 

When Sasuke couldn’t fight any longer and fell asleep, Itachi carefully lowered himself and Sasuke onto the bed and covered themselves with the light blue cotton blanket on the bed. 

Sasuke laid dormant on his brother’s chest and Itachi had his arm wrapped protectively around him. Lastly, he reached his hand over to turn off the light. It had been the best sleep either brother had all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it will not take as long to get out. I'm terrible for not updating when life gets out of control. 
> 
> I'll see you all next chapter!!


	11. Inauguration Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I disappeared on you guys for a while. I'm finally getting around to updating. 
> 
> We finally get to see Itachi become a member of Akatsuki. i'm so excited! I really hope you guys like it.  
> Just a minor note. I am not going to have Obito (Tobi) in the fraternity. The reason is because I don't want two Uchiha's in there. I know they're not related in real way besides the clan but still. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!!!

Itachi’s inauguration day had finally arrived. Today was the day he was to officially to become a part of Akatsuki. Marking the new beginning to a new part of his life. A new private and questionably part of his life. 

Unfortunately, today was also the last student council meeting of the school year. As current acting president, he was required to attend the voting of next year’s officers and president. Even though seniors do not vote. 

Itachi never understood that. He wouldn’t be here next year so why should he care who they elected as the new president?

As the last person made their final argument, Itachi kept his mind forced on more important matters happening in his life. Never had he had to be a part of anything that required this level of confidentiality.

To be honest, it made him a bit apprehensive. There was no telling what these people would ask him to do. From what he gathered from the short time spent at fraternity house things were anything but normal. 

Though, if there was something he couldn’t argue that he was abnormal, as well. No person in their right mind would fantasize about the things he does with Sasuke. Itachi knew that joining the Akatsuki was his only way to be true to himself and no longer deny himself of what he really wanted. 

When the debate finally ended, Itachi gave a silent prayer of thanks. He expressed his gratitude to everyone for all their hard work this year and quickly concluded the last meeting. And with that, Itachi left the student council room for the last time. His inauguration began in an hour and he did not want to be late. 

Once reaching the half way point to the University, Itachi reduced his pace knowing he was not in as much of a hurry. Though he was certain of his decision he couldn’t fight the sickening feeling that came with knowing exactly what he was getting himself in to. 

Also, there was the matter of what he was going to have to do at his inauguration. Deidara said it wouldn’t be humiliating or anything along those line but could he really trust them? Could he trust any of them?

Itachi had learned early in life that most people were not to be trusted. However, this is what this inauguration was supposed to be about, right? It wasn’t just him entrusting strangers with his darkest secret. It was about having a support team. Have a group of bonded friends that shared similar secrets and problems that one day he could trust. 

When Itachi reached the front door of the Akatsuki fraternity house the sickening feeling had dissolved. He did not give himself time to think and immediately gave a few knocks on the double doors. 

Almost instantly following his knocks, aloud buzz came from the door. The doors to Fraternity Akatsuki were now unlocked. Itachi pushed the heavy doors and walking to the lobby. The doors automatically shutting behind him, creating a powerful bang that echoed in the spacious manor. 

“There he is.” Deidara randomly appear out from behind a corner wearing an usual black robe with red clouds. “You’re right on time. I like that. When we recruited Hidan he was seven hours late. Oh man, Sasori was pissed!” He chuckled, placing his hand over his mouth to quite himself down. 

“Hidan?” Itachi questioned, rising a lone eyebrow while keeping his face free of expression. 

Deidara put his hand down but didn’t refrain from smiling. “One of the other members of Akatsuki you’ll be meeting very shortly. Come. This way, um.” He made a come-hither motion with his hand before turning back behind the corner where he first emerged. 

Itachi took a deep breath and followed Deidara down the corridor. The same direction they walked down the first night. As before, the further they walked the darker it became. Itachi was experiencing a case of déjà vu as the continued down that hall. 

“That’s an interesting robe you’re wearing. I’m guessing it’s part of the inauguration?” Itachi said, following right behind Deidara hoping not to lose him. 

“These robes are sort of like the Akatsuki uniforms. Every member of the Akatsuki has their own. You’ll be getting one of you decide to join. I don’t mind the black so much, it’s the red I don’t care for. But I can work it either way.” 

They eventually stopped at an unfamiliar door. This door was not like the wooden one Deidara took him down. This one didn’t even appear to have a handle from what he could tell. Only cravings of symbols of kanji characters. Unfortunately, the poor lighting made it difficult to see every symbol. 

There was one symbol that he recognized instantly. It was a symbol of a cloud just like the one on Deidara’s robe. Itachi watched as Deidara used his finger and drew connecting lines in a specific order. 

Once Deidara’s finger stooped, a click was heard soon followed by an eerily creak. With his hand, Deidara pushed the door open wider. Itachi was disappointed to be greeted once again with darkness. It felt as though the darkness was devouring him. He spent his life living in the dark and he wasn’t sure f he could handle it any longer. 

However, if getting lost in the dark meant being with Sasuke in some way then Itachi would take that risk. Deidara latched on to Itachi’s wrist and guided him to a certain spot in the room. 

Once Itachi was place in his appropriate area he was slightly startled to here Deidara’s command. “Don’t move, um.”

Itachi obeyed Deidara’s orders and remained motionless. Though it was easier said than done. Standing alone in the dark was starting to affect him mentally. 

He could hear small noises coming from every direction while hallucinations of shadows appeared and disappeared. However, what bother him the most was the overwhelming sensation that someone was watching him. 

He was tempted to call out into the darkness. Though he was certain silence would be his only answer. It was hauntingly quiet. All the small noises had stopped. Itachi was certain whoever was watching him could hear his heart pounding against his chest. 

Suddenly, hope presented itself to Itachi. A dim light filled the lower parts of the room. Dissipating some of the dark. Even though it was a small amount of light, Itachi was still forced to shield his eyes. 

Once his eyes adjusted to the new lighting, Itachi was shocked to find eight figures surrounding him from above all from different heights. All their faces were hidden by the upper darkness of the room, making Itachi unable to tell which was Deidara, Sasori, or Nagato. 

All he could see were matching black robes with blood red clouds. The sight alone made Itachi undoubtedly distressed. It was as if he were on display. Being silently judged based upon anyone’s guess.

His blood ran cold the longer he was forced to remain there while they observed him. His breathing began to hitch, and his palm clammed up. He had to get out of here. His eyes searched for a way out. 

Unable to relocate the door they had entered through, Itachi balled up his hands into a fist. Being the pacifist he was, Itachi hated the idea of using violence. However, if the situation called for it, he was prepared to fight. 

“Itachi Uchiha.” A low voice called his name. “We are glad you could join us this day. Would it be safe to say you have reached your decision?” 

There was a long pause. Itachi’s head moved towards where the voice was coming from. Correcting his posture, Itachi nodded. “Yes, I have.”

“Would you care to say your answer aloud so there is no mistake?” The same voice asked. No other voices spoke. No other sounds could be heard. They all silently waited for Itachi to give his answer.

“I accept your offer into Akatsuki.” Itachi announced without hesitation. It was done and over with. He had given his final answer and there was no going back now. 

“Very well. Let us continue.” As these words left his mouth, more light entered the room to expose the identity of the other people witnessing his induction. 

Itachi immediately recognized some of the members. However, like Deidara said, he would be meeting the others. When the light came on, Itachi identified the face behind the voice of who had been speaking to him. It was Nagato, although, he was much different that what Itachi had remembered last. 

His face that was once clear had piercings going down his ears and nose, along with a snake bite piercing on either side of his lips. His hair was no longer a dark marron but more orange and shorter and spikier. 

It was night and day how his appearance had changed. Itachi would have never guessed them to be the same people if he wasn’t so sure of the voice. His eyes scanned across to the other members. 

Over to Nagato’s left was another member. He had short straight blue hair and what looked like a flower on the side. Though, this guy had many feminine features to him. His face was slender like a female. However, from the robe he wore Itachi wasn’t able to see his body type to determine if was he suspected to be true. 

But that couldn’t be right. This was a fraternity meaning females we not permitted to be a part of one. Unless, Akatsuki was a gender inclusive fraternity? 

Next member, Itachi took a double take. This guy wasn’t a guy. He looked more like a plant than any person he had ever seen. It must have been some kind of joke. 

Things from then didn’t get much better. There was one member who arguably was the tallest one there. Not counting that plant guy. On his face he wore a black leather mask with a grey hood covering his head and parts of his face. 

However, the guy next to him didn’t have anything odd to him at all. His hair was a shade of grey, almost silver, and was slicked back. He appeared the most normal out of the bunch. That gave Itachi a hint of relief. He was happy to see someone without any extreme alternations to their person. 

Beside him was a guy who was unique to say the least. Of course, he used the term guy loosely since it was more of a puppet. It had short black hair but was wearing the robe like all the others. It was beautifully crafted. The person who craved it definitely took their time adding all the impressive details. Though it was humanlike it was still a puppet.

Last was Deidara who was looking down at him with his cocky grin. His eyes shimmering with mischief. After going down the line of the members of Akatsuki, one thought went through his mind; 

What had he got himself into?

“Itachi Uchiha” The man with the piercings uttered him name again. “Understand that accepting to join our brotherhood you are also accepting to take on the responsibilities being an Akatsuki brother.”

Suddenly, a bright spotlight appeared from the dim section of the room just a few feet ahead. It was focused on a white pillar that came up to Itachi’s midsection. On it was a large open book with a sharp instrument laying with it.

Walking up to the book, Itachi discovered the pages were blank. There were no letters or any text. Just a white thick paper on either side. 

“If you believe this is your right path then give your offering. A blood oath to reassure to your new brothers that all their secrets and every other secret you learn will be secure. And if you are to ever break your blood oath and your vow of silence then you accept your punishment.”

Itachi’s body stiffened when he heard the word ‘punishment’. He remembered the look on Deidara’s face when he asked what they do to people who could not keep a secret. 

When he finished talking, Itachi cautiously picked up the dull handle of the sharp object beside the book. The metal easily reflected the light shining down upon them. Turning the object slightly, Itachi was met with his own reflection. 

Looking back at himself, Itachi wet his dry throat before looking away. Slowly, he lifted his other hand and rested the cool metal on the inside of his palm. Keeping his hands as steady as possible, Itachi shut his eyes. With the swift slice, the object cut a portion of his hand. 

The blood began to ooze from the wound, leaving a trail of crimson down his hand and wrist. Itachi flipped his hand over and let the blood fall freely on one of the blank pages. Once there was enough blood, he gently laid his bloody hand on the page, leaving behind a full print of his hand. 

“One last thing Itachi Uchiha. You must prove you trust the Akatsuki as much as we are trusting you. Tell us now. Speak aloud the secret that shuns you from society and threatens your wellbeing.” 

What? Never had he admitted his true feelings aloud. Now he was just supposed to spill his impure feelings to a bunch of people he just met? Itachi began to feel ashamed when the thought of Sasuke came to mind. 

Withdrawing his hand from the book, Itachi clenched his hand tight causing more blood to drip on the floor. Itachi lifted his head up towards the member of Akatsuki staring him down. This was a time for change. This was a chance to start a new and started living the life he always wanted to live. No more hiding and no more pretending from this day on. 

Pushing down all the negative feelings, Itachi spoke with a proud and confident voice. “I, Itachi Uchiha, am in love with my younger brother and one day he will be mine. No matter what it takes.” 

He did it. He finally admitted what had been eating away at him for years. There was no more tightness in his chest. The years of feeling of being ashamed and disgusted with himself was no longer there. 

This is what Sasuke would have wanted. For him to be happy and for the first time he did feel happy about who he was. He loved himself and he loved Sasuke. 

Unexpectedly, Itachi found himself smiling. He never thought he could do this with having Sasuke in his arms. It was a glorious feeling and what made it better was that he wasn’t alone anymore. 

All the members from the Akatsuki came down and gathered around Itachi. The guy with the blue hair gently took Itachi’s bloody hand and began cleaning and wrapping it up. As his wound was being dressed, Itachi was close enough to confirm what he had suspected. That the blue haired guy was actually a girl.

Once she applied the final wrap, Itachi was surprised to have a ring being slipped onto his ring finger. Bring up his hand, he observed the silver band with a red center with the kanji symbol meaning of a scarlet red.

“As of this moment, Itachi Uchiha, you are forever a member of the Akatsuki. That ring is a symbol of our bond. As long as you have this you will always be welcomed and protected.” Nagato said, placing a caring hand on the Uchiha’s shoulder before removing it. “Deidara, show Itachi to his sanctuary. We can hold off on introductions for another time.”

With that, Nagato and the blue haired girl vanished into the darkness. As they disappeared, Deidara rejoined Itachi, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Welcome my brother! Let me take you to your quarters, um.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy for Itachi! He can finally start to accepted himself. Hopefully this will give him some encouragement to go after Sasuke but we will see. Sasuke is still young so they both have time. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wait. I have another chapter, at last. I really hope you enjoy it. We're going to get to hear the other secrets but as the story goes on we can see more of their personalities and other secret hobbies. 
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy and I hope it was worth the wait. I'm again sorry for the wait.

With the assistance of Deidara, Itachi was escorted back to what they were referring to as his sanctuary. The lights were now illuminated enough for Itachi to make out all his surroundings and comprehend where he was. 

As they made their way down the dimmed corridor, Itachi took care and paid attention to every twist and turn. It was then, the once widened hallway began to grow narrow before eventually bring them to a dead end with several wooden doors. 

All the doors had the same shade of dark wood. The only way to differentiate them were by the symbols inscribed on the front in black markings.

Deidara instantly glided over to the door with the black symbol matching the one on Itachi’s ring and effortlessly opened it. He cocked his head towards the room, signaling Itachi to go in. “Wait in here for moment, un?” Deidara chimed while giving a playful wink. 

Without questioning, Itachi stepped into the room and immediately recognized it as the one he was brought to during their first meeting. Everything appeared the same as it was that day, then why did it feel so different? The walls that once told stories of sorrow and dread now told ones of happiness and security.

Upon hearing the door close, leaving him alone with his thoughts, Itachi moved over to the bed. His eyes guided themselves to the spot where the box had set that had held pictures of his secret affections. Reaching out his hand, he ran over the spot on the sheets, noticing even the sheets felt different.

The cotton material was cool and gentle against his bare skin. Looking down, it was the first time Itachi noticed the ring that was offered to him during the ceremony. 

Itachi lower his weight on the bed as he examined the ring and the kanji symbol that identified him as full-fledged member of the Akatsuki. He twisted the heavy silver ring on his finger while he familiarized himself to the added weight to his right hand.

Staring at ring and taking in the silence, Itachi’s thoughts began to drift. He relaxed his shoulders and the corners of his mouth curved upward, forming a smile of contentment. He never thought he could have reached this level of peace.

It was still too early to tell, but Itachi believed he had made the right choice. For the longest time, Itachi was afraid to be who he really was. Knowing full well, no one would ever understand or accept the reasons for loving his brother. Itachi had always taken comfort in his studies and work. It was the closest thing he had to a peace of mind. That was until today.

Hearing a solid knock from the door, he quickly recomposed himself before it swung open. Standing in the door way was Deidara who, without warning, tossed a black and red robe at the unexpecting Uchiha.

“Put that on and follow me. You’ve got some people to meet.” Deidara instructed, waiting on Itachi to put on the robe. Slipping his arms through each of the sleeves, Itachi was now dressed in his own official Akatsuki robe.

Like Deidara’s own, Itachi’s robe reached his ankles and had the same red cloud pattern that stuck out against the black fabric. Buttoning up the few buttons that held the robe together, Itachi kept his silence behind the high collar as he followed Deidara out of the room.

“I know you’re going to like it here. Some things might take some time to get used to, but you’ll see how things work around here, un.” Deidara said, turning down a corridor and leading them to a pair of double doors at the end of the hallway. 

“Here we are.” Deidara announced as he opened the doors. When he did, a large, well-lit room was revealed. Inside were a few other members that were present during his enrollment. Upon his entry into the room, everyone became quiet, all facing towards him, giving him indecipherable stares.

Were these guys intimidating? Yes, they were. However, like anything else, Itachi wasn’t going to show it how much it affected him. Keeping his up his guard and expression clear, Itachi silently greeted them with a nod. 

Wishing he could have stayed in his room, Itachi knew that was no way to behave on his first day. He tried staying positive reminding himself there is a reason everyone was here. Curiosity flooded Itachi’s mind as he wondered what secrets the others possessed? Was he not the only messed up person with forbidden and unjustifiable desires?

Nearly jumping, Itachi was startled when someone crept up behind him. “Welcome Itachi, it’s nice to see new blood in the Akatsuki.” Itachi was met with the guy resembling an aquatic creature. “My name is Kisame. A pleasure to meet you.” He held out his large hand to shake while showing off a row of sharp teeth. 

Hesitantly, Itachi shook the man’s hand before hearing a distant scoff. Itachi’s tore from Kisame’s razor like teeth and turned in the direction of the scoff. 

“We just hope you’re better than the last guy we had. Isn’t that right, Sasori?” The guy with the slick back silver head commented, giving a mocking grin and nudge to the hunched over member. 

Itachi’s eyes widen in surprise for an instant. That was not the same Sasori he had met before. and that is certain not what he looked like, specifically remembering his unique red hair and attractive facial features. 

“Shut up, Hidan.” Sasori hissed in a deeper grave voice, giving him a quick warning scowl. “But yes, I do hope you are better at minding your own business and respecting other’s personal space.” Without taking his eyes off him, Itachi watched as he fluidly moved closer to where Deidara and he were standing. Never once seeing his feet or legs. 

Itachi focus was cut off when a heavier weight captured him. Deidara had once again put his arm on his furthest shoulder while squeezing him in a friendly manner. And with his usual cocky smirk, Deidara said, “Hehe, too bad you had to miss it, Itachi. He was a pretty odd fellow.” 

“Odd fellow? He was fucking nuts! And that’s coming from a guy who thinks any means of chaos is a blessing.” Hidan corrected, his last words ending in a hysterical laugh. 

“As much as I hate to agree with the psychopath, he’s right.” A gravelly voice joined in the conversation, a voice Itachi has heard before, perhaps behind the speakers of the doors. 

Hidan’s laughter ceased as he sharply spun around. “Who the fuck invited you, Kakuzu?” Hidan cursed, glaring at the sturdy man from across the room. He wore a hood and a piece of dark cloth over his mouth. Rolling his cold dead green eyes at the fact that he should know everyone was required to attend the induction of a new member. 

As the atmosphere in the room thickened caused by the tension building between Hidan and Kakuzu, a demanding, yet smooth voice called out, clearing the air. “That is quite enough.”

Turning towards the voice that emerged from nowhere, it was the leader that had the numerous piercings. Right behind him were the blue haired and the guy with his face split between black and white included, “let’s try not to fight. Not on Itachi’s first day.”

Approaching closer, the leader stopped only a few steps away from the Uchiha. “Don’t look distraught. You are among friends, as long as you keep your wits about you.” He formally stated, encouraging Itachi to relax as he continued, “as you may have already guessed, Nagato is who the outside world accepts me as. This is but one of my true identities. You may refer to me as Pein. I am a God.”

“And my name is Konan.” The blue haired person stepped in to introduce themselves, confirming Itachi that they were a lady. Her voice was gently but at the same time strong. Even the flower in her blue hair seemed more feminine. That left the reoccurring question, why was she in an all-male fraternity? “Itachi Uchiha, I have heard a great deal about you. I’m sure you’ll make a fine addition to our family.” 

She came off as kind and welcoming, as a mother would. Itachi felt himself wanting to trust her, and yet, something was telling him to be cautious. She was not someone to be taken lightly. 

Continuing, she lifted her hand and introduced the plant that came in with them. “This is Zetsu. He is one of our oldest and most loyal members. He also happens to be the informant of the Akatsuki which has helped us reach goals we never thought possible. Of course, that could be said for all the hard work from every member of our family.”

Itachi blood ran cold as she uttered those words. It was as Deidara had spoken of not too long ago. This thought brought up a question he had asked that same day. “Before we go any further, I would appreciate knowing what my exact role will be as part of the Akatsuki.” Itachi politely asked, wasting no time. 

He knew whatever task they were going to give him would not be pleasant. However, he had made a commitment to the Akatsuki and if they would hold up their end of the deal then Itachi would as well. 

Pein broke into a dark smirk. “I admire your enthusiasm to aid in our cause.” He began. “We operate by understanding where your weakness and strength reside. Having your close connection with your father’s company will prove to be most useful in future goals. You, Itachi Uchiha, will be responsible for feeding back information and updates of any changes that may occur. Will this be a problem?” 

Itachi frowned and his eyes narrowed. They had him pinned up against an imaginary wall of betrayal. If he disagreed, then his family and the whole town was sure to discover his secret and eventually destroy is family. However, if he agreed, then he would be betraying his family in more ways than one. 

If he was caught spying and leaking information, it was certain his family and father’s company would be in jeopardy. That only left the question: Is having this little part of Sasuke’s love worth it?

“No, there is no problem.” Itachi flatly replied. 

Pein’s smirk left and was replace with a serious expression. “Good”. That was all he said before casually departing. Konan and Zetsu closely by his side. 

Itachi stood there, motionless, as he watched them leave. His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed at the back other heads. 

“Don’t look too glum, un.” Deidara suddenly commented, resting his elbow on Itachi’s shoulder that the Uchiha brushed off. “This is your big day. Enjoy yourself. We don’t get days like this too often, you know? As celebration, Imma tell you exacting what landed me in the Akatsuki.”

Itachi’s ears perked up. He had tried and guessed many times what secrets this insane guy held. Though he had a good idea, he would never know for sure until Deidara confirmed it himself. 

Leaning in, Deidara spilled his guts. “I started off being your average serial arsonist. You know all those car and house fires last year? Well, I was responsible for about ninety percent of those, give or take. Now, I use my power for good instead of amusement. I help the Akatsuki as beautifully and explosively as I can by combining my two true passions: Explosives and art. I’m in charge of designing Akatsuki’s explosive weaponry. When I get bored, I like to test my newer art out on bigger targets. Maybe I could show you sometime.” 

Before Itachi had a second to fully comprehend what Deidara just told him, Kakuzu stepped in with his own story. “I feel no shame for what I do. I have nothing to hide.” He started, his dead eyes looking to Itachi. 

“I hate people. They have wronged me many times and the damage that has been done cannot be forgotten.” he said as he rolled up his sleeves and pulling down the cloth covering his mouth to present several deep scars. "As time went on, so did my hatred towards society. It is because of this, I have been kicked out of school and fired from many jobs. So, when the Akatsuki proposed to me the idea of becoming their bounty hunter I immediately said yes. They pulled some strings and before I knew it, I had been accepted into the University.” 

As Kakuzu finished, Hidan readily jumped in to put in his word as if they were in some unannounced competition. “If that shithead has the balls to tell you why he’s here, then so do I!” Hidan stated, borderline shouted. “I got asked after my ass went on trial for standing up for my religious beliefs. Praise Jashin. And for that, I was going to be sent away. Where is the justice? You don’t mock someone’s religion and expect not to face the consequences that come with it!” 

“Could it have been that your “religious beliefs” include praising your God by killing and destroying as many lives as possible?” Kakuzu bluntly pointed out, receiving a dangerous scowl from Hidan.

“Anyway, the Akatsuki came and offered me the freedom to believe how I want if I agreed to join. However, if I had known I was carrying out Akatsuki’s red list duties with this guy, I would have asked for the death penalty!” Hidan stated, his volume increasing after every word to emphasize his disappointment.

Without hesitation, Kakuzu simply responded, “It might not be too late.”

Hidan showed his rage with a low growl and a scorching expression on his face. Ready to fight, Kisame broke up the disagreement by coughing into his hand. “Since everyone else has gone, I suppose I could too. I was born with many health complications. Doctors said I would be lucky to make it past two. I beat the odds, and since then I lived my life cheating death by taking part in dangerous and daring activities. I have fought in illegal underground brawls, organized robberies and have drug trafficked, just to name a few. I am now Akatsuki’s personal bodyguard that escorts our clients when they need a little bit of extra protection when conducting their “business”.” 

When Kisame finished, everyone simultaneously turned towards the last person sitting off to the side. “Yes?” Sasori questioned. 

“You’re up, Sasori my man.” Deidara smiled, nudging him with his elbow. 

“Under no rule am I required to tell anyone my personal business.” Sasori stated, holding his ground, concealing his true emotions behind serious eyes. 

Throwing his arms in the air, Deidara began pouting. “Come on, Sasori. Don’t be like that. Where is your compassion for our newest member, un?”

“Have you already forgotten what happened with me and our former newest member? I’m sure you can understand my distrust. I will, however, tell you this, Uchiha. I will be keeping a close eye on you. If I even begin to suspect you’re up to something I will not hesitate to add you to my collection, you got that?”

Itachi did not bother to respond. He did not tolerate bullying no matter what form it came in. Their eyes locked in a heated battle until Itachi had enough. He kept his face expressionless and casually walked out the door he and Deidara came through to be alone in his sanctuary with his Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, we will get to learn more about the Akatsuki members but most our focus will now be on the relationship on Itachi and Sasuke.  
> Itachi is now able to express his love freely in the privacy of the Akatsuki so we should all see a happier Itachi even though he kind of has to be a spy but people do crazy things for love, right? 
> 
> Thank you again and I hope to see you next chapter!!!


	13. The Ring is the Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I have another chapter for you. I hope none of you are getting bored with how slow I'm taking everything. I really want to work with Itachi accepting himself and later on work with him eventually getting with Sasuke. I want it all to be special so thank you all for reading and showing all your love.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!!

That could have gone better. He hasn’t been a member for more than twenty minutes and there was already tension between him and another member. Suddenly feeling unsociable, once Sasori and Deidara left, Itachi excused himself from the meeting hall and carefully navigated the correct path back to his room. 

When he finally reached his haven, Itachi hung his robe neatly in the closet before wondering over to the bed where he instantly collapsed on the soft mattress. He put his arms behind his head and as he scanned the walls Itachi realized how bare they were. Knowing he had a box filled with pictures, instead of keeping them hidden in his room, next time he could decorate these uncovered walls. 

On second thought, perhaps that wasn’t such a god idea. Though he finally admitted out loud his love for Sasuke, filling his room with all things Sasuke may become an unhealthy obsession. Then again, he may have already crossed that line without realizing it. Wasn’t that the whole reason he was here, acting out as a spy for the Akatsuki? 

Agreeing to disagree about his obsession for his brother, nothing else mattered. As long as he was a member of the Akatsuki, Sasuke did belong to him. Here, he could believe that in some other reality Sasuke was his, and his alone.

For the remainder of the evening, Itachi adjusted to this new way of thinking. All the pint up thoughts and dreams were able to roam freely in his mind without that sickening feeling that dwelled deep in his stomach. He was no longer ashamed of who he was or who he loved.

On his way home, Itachi was seeing the world in a whole new light. There was a bounce in his step that had never been there. The air smelled sweeter as he walked through town, and for once he didn’t feel eyes of judgment staring him down. 

When he arrived home, Itachi couldn’t conceal his emotions as he was greeted by the one he loved most. “Sasuke” Itachi whispered before lifting the youngest Uchiha up and spinning him around in his arms. 

“Niisan!” Sasuke exclaimed happily, his voice filled with surprise. “What’s gotten in to you?” 

Sitting his brother down, Itachi smiled, brushing the loose stands of silky hair that fell out of place over Sasuke’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. I just love you so much.” Itachi proclaimed, for that instant not caring who heard. 

“I love you too, niisan.” Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around his midsection. 

Itachi locked his arms security around his brother in a heartfelt hug, not planning to let go anytime. It had been so long since he could hug Sasuke this way without guilt ripping him apart, believing he was taking advantage of Sasuke’s innocents. 

Basking in this wonderful moment, Itachi nearly missed his mother approaching them and saying, “my, you’re looking much better, Itachi. I suppose a good night’s sleep is all you really needed.”

Itachi smiled and nodded, giving Sasuke a last tight squeeze before breaking the embrace. He wasn’t too nervous showing little affection with his mother around. She was the one that encouraged them to be close. The day he became a big brother, his mother said that it was his job as the big brother to love and watch after the younger sibling. But like everything, Itachi took things to the next level. 

Their father on the other hand was different. Though he did not mind them being close, his father wanted Sasuke to have a healthy rivalry with him as such siblings often do. Secretly, Itachi was happy Sasuke didn’t see him as a rival. He wanted Sasuke to understand from early on that it was fine to be different. As long as he did his best and was happy then that’s all that was important. 

Perhaps he should have been listening to his own advice. 

Wishing he could live in this moment just a while longer, Itachi’s mood deteriorated when his mother said, “oh, that reminds me, Itachi, your father is waiting for you in his study. He wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Father is home?” Itachi asked. He thought he would have more time to think before meeting with his father. No doubt he would be wanting to know how everything went with the Akatsuki. But, how was he to tell him, or in this case, not tell him that his own son was now spying on their company? 

As he slowly walked to his father’s study, Itachi mentally prepared himself for the worst to come. Though the study was just down the hallway, the walk felt like it went on for days. When he reached the doors, Itachi strengthened his guard before giving the door a couple of taps with the back of his hand, making his presence known. 

“Father?” He gently spoke, waiting for permission to enter. When he heard the distinct voice of his father telling him to come in, Itachi did just that, shutting the doors behind him. 

When he entered his father’s study, the first thing he noticed were all the scattered documents on the desk with the Uchiha company’s logo printed on the front. Against his better judgement to invade his father’s privacy, Itachi briefly scanned over the unguarded papers. This marked the beginning of his betrayal.

Laying down the document, he was currently reading, on the desk, Fugaku smiled broadly at Itachi’s arrival. “There he is. Have a seat, my boy. Tell me, how did everything go?” His father cheerfully asked causing guilt to pierce his heart. It had been a long time since he saw his father smile like he was. 

Taking a seat in front of his father, Itachi took calm, constant breaths before answering the question. “Everything went fine. I was shown more around the fraternity house and I got to meet the rest of the members. They all seem…nice.” That last part Itachi had to choke out. Though some were nicer than others it was only because they were now a part of the same cause. If actions spoke louder than words, then in no way were they nice people. This included himself. 

Itachi paid close attention how his words came out. He couldn’t say too much, or his father may dig deeper to get more out of him. Then again, he couldn’t say too little or it could cause his father to become suspicious. 

“Surely that can’t be all you did. Back when I joined my fraternity, I was given a mentor who showed me everything there was to know.” His father firmly stated, reminiscing about the days of his college years. 

Itachi’s eyes veered to a spot on the floor, not wanting to look at his father as he said, “with all due respect, father, the Akatsuki is not like any other fraternity.” 

Once the words left his mouth, Itachi courageously looked up just in time to see his father’s strict narrow eyes unexpectedly soften. He folded his arms and lend further back in his chair. “You’re absolutely right, the Akatsuki isn’t like any other fraternity." He stated, giving his son a proud smile. "They're the best. So, I suppose it wouldn’t make sense if they gave all their secrets to newcomers on the first day. Itachi, you are to learn everything you can from them. You’re going to bring pride to the Uchiha name.”

Closing his hands in a tight fist, Itachi lowered his head, his long bangs covering his ebony eyes. “Yes, father.” Itachi said, giving his father his word. If his father only knew, pride would be the last word he would use. 

Attempting to change the subject, Itachi gave some news he knew his father would be elevated to hear about. Itachi announced that he had decided to join the medical program in order work closer to his father and one day be a part of the family business. They continued to this conversation until mother announced dinner was ready. 

In the dining area, Itachi took his seat beside Sasuke while his father took the empty seat beside their mother. Once everyone was present, they began their humble family dinner. “It’s so nice to have everyone here again” Mikoto said, taking a sip of her wine.

Itachi silently agreed. It had been days since he last sat down and enjoyed a meal with his family. As Itachi took a bite from his plate he heard Sasuke speak to him. “I like your ring, niisan. Where did you get it?” 

Swallowing his food, Itachi’s eyes fell upon the silver and red ring given to him by the Akatsuki. He smiled softly at his brother as he covered the ring with his other hand. “It’s a membership ring. I joined the Akatsuki today” He simply answered, taking another bite of his food. 

“Cool! Can I try it on?” Sasuke boldly asked, reaching closer to grab Itachi's hand. Before their hands could meet, Sasuke withdrew his hand when he received a harsh scold from their father. 

“Sasuke, behave yourself!” Fugaku shouted across the table making Sasuke’s posture dip lower in his chair.

Unable to see his brother make such a heartbreaking face, Itachi ruffled Sasuke’s spiky hair. “Do not fret, Sasuke. Maybe one day you can wear my ring.” Though he didn’t realize what he had just said until after he said it, it fortunately made Sasuke’s pout disappear. Counting his blessing for not getting any response from his family, Itachi said as little as possible, focusing mostly on his food, and listening to Sasuke talk about his day. 

The next day after school, Itachi returned to the Akatsuki house. Walking up to the double doors, he stood there for almost a minute before static was heard over the speaker followed by Kakuzu’s gruff voice, “Why are you just standing there? It’s weird.” 

Itachi’s eyebrow arched in confusion. “Am I not supposed to wait until you let me in?” 

Kakuzu grumbled low, cursing someone’s name for being useless before addressing Itachi’s question. “You see that black pad by the door?” Itachi searched near the door and soon found the black pad Kakuzu was talking about. When he nodded, Kakuzu continued, “hold your ring up to the pad, that is your key that will let you in. If you forget or lose your ring, I’m not letting you in, fair warning.” 

Doing as Kakuzu instructed him, Itachi held his ring close to the pad until noticeable loud click was heard. Pushing on the door, it swung open with ease. When Itachi made it to his room, about the only place he could make it to without getting lost, he sat his backpack down and brought out a familiar box along with some other personal he got started making him room feel more like his own. 

In the few weeks that followed, Itachi would spend a majority his time at Akatsuki House everyday after school. During this time, he had gradually taken things from his own room back to the one at the Akatsuki. When he finally finished, his room was decorated accordingly. He had pictures of Sasuke and him on the wall, his closet held more clothes than just his Akatsuki robe, and last, all his books and laptop where put up to make studying much easier. 

His room wasn’t the only thing that changed. The environment drastically changed as he and the other members began warming up to one another. By this time, he knew everyone by their preferred names and their personalities. Though, he was still adjusting to some of their unusual hobbies. 

Hidan was fouled mouth and extremely bold, as Itachi had guessed from their first encounter. The guy had a short fuse and was quick to trigger if your words did not come out correctly, especially if you spoke poorly of his religion. Whenever he felt the spiritual urge, he would draw ritual circles wherever he was and start mutating his body until the urge surpassed. Overall, Itachi learned that Hidan’s bark was worse than his bite. At least, from what he knew so far. 

Sasori and Deidara were brilliant artist who would often work on their art projects together. However, at some point, they would always find some form of creative disagreement. They would criticize the other’s work until tempers erupted. 

Itachi discovered that Sasori was already in the medical program. Though, it turned out Sasori did not join the program because he was interested in medicine. He joined to better understand the human body and the best way to dissect without causing too much damage to the corpse. His hobby consisted of creating realistic puppets from the dead. To get his bodies, he would abduct either cadaver corpses from the university or dig up freshly buried bodies from the cemetery. If he was pleased with the results, he would make armored wooden suits and wear them as he saw during his induction. 

Deidara was an art major specializing in forensic art. He loved to create something from nothing, but instead of immortalizing the art as Sasori did, Deidara liked to destroy it in the most exaggerated way possible, which annoyed Sasori like no other. 

Kakuzu was one of the quiet ones. He mostly kept to himself, so Itachi didn’t know too much about him. He stayed secluded in his own room or the room that operated the doors of the house until he was given a mission. He would spend hours counting large sums of bills while giving malevolent looks or remarks to anyone who tried to distract him with pointless small talk. 

Konan was one of the smart one. She was practicing law, and even though she was only in her second year, she acted as the official attorney of the Akatsuki. Keeping everything organized and finding any loopholes that may surface in legal documents, she was savage when it came to anything about the law. Itachi’s suspicions were confirmed that Konan was female. Though she claimed that she did not identify with any gender and preferred to be addressed just as Konan. Konan and Pein had been friends since childhood and were a part of a different organization before forming the Akatsuki. That’s all he knew for now. 

After his induction, Itachi rarely saw Pein. He would only come around when ceremonies were to be given or school events where participation was mandatory. The same with Zetsu. Though, to Itachi, Zetsu was an interesting character. He was told by another member that he had dissociative identity disorder. That there were two personalities in his mind that were both named Zetsu. 

Kisame was the first person Itachi felt he could let up his guard around. He would push Itachi to be more involved by inviting him to join any of the events happening outside the fraternity. At first, Itachi would decline, preferring to stay in his room. However, once Itachi broke from his shell, he began slowly sharing more about Sasuke and how it all happened. 

Soon, everyone knew all there was to know about Sasuke. What’s more, there were no signs of disgust or one negative backlash from any of them. Instead, they were accepting and supportive. Something Itachi never expected from anyone. They even went as far as to ask him every now and then how Sasuke was doing. 

It was then Itachi truly felt like he found a place where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love any time Itachi and Sasuke are in a scene together. I really can't wait for the later chapters but as I said, I want to give each chapter the time and love it deserves. I'm having a great time with this story and I hope you are too. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was worth your time. The next chapters will be longer. I just needed to give you guys some kind of introduction to the Akatsuki. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> I appreciate any kudos and the time you take to leave a comment :)


End file.
